My New Life
by CheekyLittleVampire
Summary: Rose runs away from her past, she takes a plane to New York, there she's meets the charming Dimitri Belikov. When things finally go well for them, an unexpected guest shows up and tries to tear them apart, can they survive this? ALL HUMAN. Juicy Lemons.
1. Running

. _What the hell? Argh_. I threw the alarm on the ground, managing to rip the cord out in the process, affectively shutting up the alarm. I managed to slowly get out of bed. I found myself wondering over to the kitchen moments later, I opened the fridge finding nothing but two of my favorite chocolate glazed donuts. _Yum! _I just finished stuffing the second one into my mouth when I heard the door slam. Confused I quickly walked over to the door, finding my mother, _if that's what you could call her_, walking in with a bag full of something.

"What did you managed to _steal _this time" I spat out. All my life my mother stole to keep us alive, it was the only thing she could do no one would give her a job, but stealing was wrong sometimes I didn't understand how she did it.

"I managed to get a whole fridge full of food" she said sounding _excited?_

"Did you even think about what these people are gonna eat? Sometimes I don't know how you can do this!" I shouted at her.

"We need this Rosemarie, how do you think we could survive if I didn't do this for us?".

"Don't you even feel bad? What if these people are poor like us? I don't understand you sometimes! Don't you have any dignity?" I shouted at her, I couldn't live like this much longer it felt to bad using someone else's money, or eating someone else's food.

"Its for the best" She simply said "Now you better hurry, and get off to work" and with that she walked off.

Before she got to far, I decided this was it. "Fuck it!" I'm over this "I cant live like this anymore, I'm outta here! Don't wait up for me!"

"Rose-" she didn't finish before I ran to my room; I locked the door and started packing.

I pulled out my duffel bag and packed every piece of clothes in my wardrobe, I heard the my mother banging on the door "Rosemarie open this door now!" I ignored her and continued packing, I shoved my hidden stash of money into my purse, I couldn't use my door so I opened the window and threw my duffel bag out then I jumped out_, luckily it was a one story house_. I landed on my side, effectively bruising my rib bones in the process, but ignored the pain and I recovered quickly, throwing the duffel bag on my shoulders and I ran. I ran without thinking where I was going, I only knew I had to get out of here.

After a hell of a lot of running and a bus ride, I found myself at the airport. I chose the next flight out which was New York. I walked over to the counter.

"I need a ticket to the next flight to New York, please" I smiled.

"Sure, that will be one thousand seven hundred, please" she smiled in return.

Shortly I paid and boarded the plane hoping to start a better life in New York.


	2. Hey Stranger!

**A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers! It meant a lot to me, as this is my first fanfic ever, I was so scared to put this up and you guys made me feel so much better! I hope you enjoy my story, and I'm hoping to update this story every night, so I'll try my best!**

I awoke from my blissful sleep, I felt someone nudging me awake, _hm._ _couldn't I just have my sleep?_

"Excuse me? Miss you need to wake up" A tall lady with short red hair was leaning over me.

"Um, yeah ok" I managed to get out. I slowly stepped out of my seat, and walked down the aisle out the plane.

After picking up my bag, I slowly made it out of the airport until I realized I didn't have a place to stay, I wondered over to a phone booth and spotted the yellow pages book. _Phew_ after a lot of page flipping, I found The Kheel Tower, It looked like an old building, I called the number hoping to rent this place out for a bit.

"Hello?" A soft voice asked.

"Uh" _Nice going Rose! _I scolded myself_ "_Hey I'm Rose and I'm new in New York City, I need a place to stay for a few months, is this place still available?" I asked.

"Of course!" raising her voice, then she asked "When would you like it?"

"Um, now?" I asked, hoping she could rent it to me.

"Yeah ok, well I'll meet you in the foyer, and give you the keys!" sounding excited.

"Bye"

"Bye!" and she hung up.

I got a taxi to this Keel Tower, when I got to the foyer; there was only a short girl, with short blonde hair. "Hi, I'm Rose" Extending my hand out to her.

"Hi, my names Mia. I'm so glad you called; no ones rented this place out in like forever!" she said, as she shook my hand. She showed me the apartment; it was a studio, with light wooden timber floors, and windows that reached the roof. It has a TV, one pullout-bed couch, in the lounge, and behind a wall sectioning off the where the bed-which was a queen size bed. _Nice! _She gave me the keys, told me a few rules about the apartment and left. I unpacked all my clothes into the wardrobe.

I found myself at the library a while later, needing to email my resume out to get a new job. I emailed as many as I could; Macys, Bloomingdales, hell even McDonalds! When I finished up taking ages, I bought myself an iPhone 4 on the way home. I didn't have much money left, I secretly got a job, back home so I could save up and get away I had only been saving up about a year and a half, I couldn't tell my mother because she would use it all and I just wanted to get away, I know she could support herself but a part of me also felt guilty about leaving and I also need to get on with my fashion designing, I've need attempted it, but clothes have always interested me, its so creative that's what I love about it-_Oh shit_, I realized I was walking past a donut shop called "Doughnut Plant", it was physically impossible for me to walk past without getting one, my mouth watered as I waited to be served, while I was checking out the donuts, I spotted one called Blackout chocolate donuts, _damn, that looks good!._

I ordered the Blackout chocolate, I moaned as the amazing taste it just melted in my mouth. Just then my phone buzzed, it was an unknown caller, _hm that's weird_!

"Hello?" I asked curiously.

"Hi is this Rosemarie Hathaway?" A firm voice asked.

"Uh, yeah" _Who was this?_

"Hi, I'm calling about a resume you emailed to Macys, I would like to have a job interview with you my name is Alberta, would you be available at about eleven in the morning tomorrow?" Alberta said.

"Yes, of course!" I said, maybe a little to loudly.

"Great I'll see you then, bye" with that she hung up.

I almost screamed, _I had a job now!_ The first thing on my mind was celebrate, so I finished stuffing my donut in my mouth, and went home.

When I got home, I started getting ready. I had a shower, and after started on my make up I started with a little foundation, and then put on some grey smoky eye shadow, with some red lipstick. I then curled my hair and let it fall, around my shoulders, after that I started on my clothes, I picked out a short black sequenced dress, it hugged my curves in all the right places, making me look even sexier, then I strapped on my black pumps which made my legs go on for miles, overall I look really hot then I grabbed my Black handbag and left.

When I got to the bar, I noticed all the girls looking at me with pure envy in their eyes, as every guy in the bar was checking me out. I took my seat at the bar and ordered.

"One apple Martini please" I asked. I sculled my drink and asked for another.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing at a bar all by yourself?" I was preparing for a bitchy comment, and to tell this guy to _Fuck off_, when I turned around and noticed the sexiest man I've ever seen in my life, he had shoulder length silky brown hair, with sharp brown eyes, I could get lost for days in those chocolately brown eyes! and this guy was all muscle, I just wanted to eat him up! _And he was talking to me!_

"Well, I'm not alone anymore now, am I?" I smiled my best maneater smile at him.

"True, so what are you doing here anyway?" He smiled back at me, with a gorgeous smile, he had the sexiest accent.

"Just celebrating, I got a job interview tomorrow! Where are you from?" It felt good talking to him.

"Congratulations. Well I'm backpacking from Russia, with my friend Mikhail; he's back at the hostel"_Damn, he is so sexy!_

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Dimitri Belikov, and yours?" _Everything about him is sexy!_

"Rose Hathaway. So, what do you do in Russia?" I asked.

"I'm a bodyguard there, but I Mikhail convinced me to take a brake" Sounding serious when he started talking about his job.

"You sound like you take your job seriously" I stated.

"I do" he simply said.

Unfortunately I had to get home, I needed to be well rested for this job interview.

"I should be going, but it was great meeting you!" I said. Then an idea came to me."Hey, why don't I give you my number and we can meet up before you go back to Russia" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah sure, that would be great!" he said sounding excited.

We exchanged numbers, and I left to get back home. I fell into a deep slumber filled with dreams of Dimitri Belikov.


	3. Kiss Me Slowly

**A/N: Thank you so much again to my reviewers, and subscribers! I look forward to writing these chapters for you! I hope you enjoy them. **

Beep. Beep. I growled at my alarm clock, _yes that's right growled._ Definitely not for the first time, I ripped out the alarm cord releasing my anger out on the alarm clock, _yeesh I feel sorry for that alarm clock_. I ripped off the covers, and ran to get ready for this job interview. I out on a dark blue short pencil skirt which came to mid thigh, with a light pink ruffled top, and strappy nude wedges, I took my black handbag and walked to Macys.

We were nearing the end of the interview. It had been question after question of trying to sound smart.

"So, Rosemarie. Tell me, why do you want to work for this company?" Alberta asked. Alberta looked like she was in her fifties; she had this sandy blonde hair going on, with her hair starting to grey

"Well, I have always had an interest in clothing and fashion, and I hope to become a fashion designer" I said, hoping to sound smart.

"Ok, so I think I got everything I need, you are my last to interview and I would like you to take up this position." she said, collecting her papers and standing up. "Thank you, so much" We shook hands.

"You can start tomorrow, nine to six. And don't disappoint me!" she said, and we left.

I couldn't believe I had a job again. _Maybe I should celebrate again_? This immediately brings Dimitri to mind_. Oh,_ how I miss his sexy voice, and his silky hair, then I remembered how we exchanged numbers; I dialed his number he picked up after three rings.

"Hey Rose" he sounded angry.

"Hey comrade, what's got your panties in a twist?" I asked.

"Comrade? Anyway, you know how I am supposed to be backpacking with Mikhail?" He asked.

"Yeah, did something happen?" I asked, he sounded angry.

"Yeah, we kind of got into a fight, and he took all the money, I don't know what to do, look Rose I'm sorry but this isn't a great time why don't you call me back, and-" sounding irritated.

"Stay at my place" I blurted. _What the hell Rose?_

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty lonely right now, I could use some company!" _Damn, this wasn't actually a bad idea! Way to go Rose._

"Thanks Rose, you don't know how much, that means to me" she was sounding happier already.

"I live at 28th street, 7th avenue, at the Kheel Tower" I couldn't wait for him to get here.

"I'll be there soon, bye" he hung up.

I screamed, _yes people were looking at me like I had gone crazy._ And I ran home.

I got home, and tidied up, and changed into a long crimson red singlet and some black skinny jeans, with furry Bearpaw boots. And I walked to the foyer to meet Dimitri. Should I really be doing this? I mean I haven't had the best relationships so far, my first boyfriend was Jesse Zeklos, after dating for about two months, he got drunk one night and called me up and told me about how he only wanted to fuck me, and move on to another girl because it was taking to long. Yeah, I couldn't hold back when I punched him. Then there was Adrian he was a real sweetheart, I never really developed feelings for him, I only loved him like a brother he took it really well when I told him, if someone said that to me…well never mind, but right now he's going out with this beautiful blonde called Sydney. What if Dimitri hurt me like Jesse? But I doubt he even likes me like that. He doesn't seem-

"Hey" Dimitri arrived.

"Hey, come on lets go" I decided then that I wanted a relationship with Dimitri. So I smiled my best maneater smile.

I showed him the apartment, and made room for his clothes, and other things.

It was about dinnertime, so I asked, "What would you like for dinner?"

"Uh, what have you got?" he asked.

"Well, I usually just buy take out. I can't cook." I said.

"Well, I don't mind cooking" He smiled. _God he looked beautiful when he did that._

"Thanks Comrade, but I don't have any groceries" I stated.

"Well why don't we get some?" he simply said.

I agreed and we left to Wholefoods, and argued about which foods to get, and Dimitri ended up making teaching me to make Pizza from scratch, I ended up burning mine so he shared his with me. It turned out to be the best pizza I'd ever had. We watched TV for a while, and I fell asleep me on the couch and Dimitri took the couch.

Dimitri's POV:

I awoke to the heat of the sunrise, I slowly got up, it was nine o'clock, and I looked over to Roza, she was so beautiful sprawled out in the bed, her long thick dark brown hair in tangles. She was so sexy with those curves, and those pink kissable lips, and damn, those legs that went on for miles he could just imagine them wrapped around him-No! I scolded myself, Roza wasn't mine, I shouldn't be thinking of her like that. I wondered over to the kitchen to make Eggs on toast for breakfast for her.

I didn't want to wake her up; I could watch her for the rest of eternity just sleeping. I nudged her awake, but it took a full ten minutes to wake her.

"Roza, wake up I have breakfast for you" I said gently.

"Hmm, comrade?" God help me, I just wanted to kiss her, she looked adorable.

She stretched, and like the Roza I know she said "Yummy" and snatched the plate out of my hand.

"Oh, Dimitri don't look at me I have no make up on, I probably look like a banshee" I was shocked to hear her say that, did she not know how beautiful she is?

"Roza, you are so beautiful, even without make up," I told her honestly.

She blushed at my comment.

"Thanks Comrade" She smiled, she was so beautiful when she did that.

"Oh, hey, Comrade I never told you but I got the job!" she squealed. I don't know why, but my heart squeezed at the sight of her happiness.

"That's great Roza!" we both jumped up, and I gave her a hug, when we let go, our faces were just inches apart.

Roses POV:

My faces was just inches away from Dimitri's. What should I do? Should I kiss him? I lost all my train of thought when Dimitri stroked my cheek, with his thumb. When he looked at me, it was like he was looking into my soul. He started leaning towards my lips, _Oh god he was gonna kiss me! _Soon enough, he planted his lips on mine, He tasted of the spiciest cinnamon, it was a soft gentle kiss. _Man, did he know how to kiss!_ He tangled his fingers in my hair. Then all of a sudden it ended, and we were both breathing hard.

"I cant live with you Roza, and not do that" He spoke between breaths. His eyes were dark with lust, and desire.

"Why do you call me Roza?" I simply asked.

"Its Russian for Rose" He stated.

"Dimitri, I really like you but-" I was saying, but he interrupted saying "Go out with me Rose, just give me a chance" He looked very serious.

"Ok, but I get to pick where!" I shouted.

"Hahaha, of course Roza" and then completely catching him off guard, I kissed him. My hands were tugging on his hair, and his hands were holding me around my waist. It was a quick rough kiss.

"So where do you wanna go?" He asked, smiling his one hundred watt smile.

I found myself at the bar with Dimitri that night, having drinks with Dimitri.

"So, do you live in New York by yourself?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah, I left my mom back in Montana" I said, not really wanting to talk about that right now, and I think he got the message.

"Roza-" Dimitri started, but he was interrupted by the host of the bar.

"Ladies and gentleman, its karaoke night tonight, Ill pick someone random and they will sing" He shouted, sounding a little too excited.

"This lady" pointing at me "With the long brown hair" still pointing at me. I had a really good voice; I just didn't really think I would ever use it whether it was for a karaoke night or a career. _Time to show these people what Rose is made of!_

I got up on the stage. Dimitri was smiling at me, encouraging me. I asked for the song "Kiss Me Slowly" by Parachute.

"Stay with me, baby stay with me,

Tonight don't leave me alone.

Walk with me, come and walk with me,

To the edge of all we've ever known.

I can see you there with the city lights,

Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.

I can breathe you in.

Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,

No, I could not want you more than I did right then,

As our heads leaned in.

Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

Stay with me, baby stay with me,

Tonight don't leave me alone.

She shows me everything she used to know,

Picture frames and country roads,

When the days were long and the world was small.

She stood by as it fell apart,

Separate rooms and broken hearts,

But I won't be the one to let you go.

Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

Don't run away...

And it's hard to love again,

When the only way it's been,

When the only love you knew,

Just walked away...

If it's something that you want,

Darling you don't have to run,

You don't have to go ...

Just stay with me, baby stay with me,

Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,

But in this moment all I know

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly."

Everyone whistled, and screamed for me. Dimitri ran up to the stage, and whispered only for me to hear "You have the voice of an angel" He spoke softly.

Dimitri and I left after that. On the way home, we shared kisses and laughs.


	4. First Day Of Work

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers and subscribers again, I have been feeling a little down, I haven't gotten many reviews:( The reviews, and subscribers give me motivation to write this, I'm only writing a short chapter, sorry but I feel like no ones interested in this fanfic. It is going to get better though! I've got all of the outfits on my profile now:)**

I awoke from my deep blissful sleep. Dimitri was sleeping next to me, he look gorgeous as usual I went to smooth back some stray that got in the way, his eyes flicked open, it took him a moment to realize his surroundings and he smiled at me "Hey beautiful" he whispered.

"Hey you" I whispered back.

I rolled over to check the time on the clock, ten o'clock. Shit! One hour to get ready for work. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom to get ready, I only put some foundation and mascara on, then ran to the wardrobe and put on some floral shorts, and a white sequenced singlet, white light pink wedges, and a white handbag (pic on profile). Dimitri was watching me with a confused look on his face.

"First day of work" I explained.

"I see" He simply said.

"Ill see you later tonight I finish at six" I said in a rush as I ran out.

Surprisingly I got to work five minutes early, I saw Alberta and she gave me the uniform, which were a skirt and a blouse. I changed and started work. She left me with a lady by the name of Vasilissa. Tall, with long blonde hair, she was very beautiful.

"Hi, my names Vasilissa, but just call me Lissa" She smiled.

"Hey, I'm Rose" I said. "What's up with Alberta, she acts like she has a stick up her as-"

"Rose!" She scolded. And all of a sudden we both cracked up laughing I had this warm feeling that Lissa and I were going to be great friends, I smiled to myself.

It was time for me to leave, thank god, just as I was collecting my things Lissa said, " We should hang out some time, so shopping together or something?" She said excitedly.

"Sure, that would be great" I said. We exchanged phone numbers and I left.

When I got back home, Dimitri was at the stove cooking dinner.

"Hey, I'm cooking some sausages, I thought we could have some hot dogs" He smiled, and then kissed me passionately, I felt currents of electricity shooting through me "I've missed you" he whispered, I was so lost in the kiss, that talking was the last thing on my mind, his hands were everywhere, he turned away from the stove and faced my completely, he backed me against the wall, and groaned as I slid my tongue in his mouth. Our kisses started getting hotter, and longer. He trailed his hands down to the edge of my blouse, and slowly edging it up. I looked up at him, and his eyes were black with desire, and lust, mine must have reflected the same.

"Dimitri" I whispered shakily "The food". He groaned at our interruption. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and served dinner.


	5. A Taste Of Love, A Touch Of Lust

**A/N: THANK YOU! To all my reviewers and subscribers! Thank you so much for the reviews, I wasn't sure if you guys liked it, coz I didn't hear from any of you. I don't want to push you to review, but every now and then I need to be reminded you still like my story :) I really love writing for you guys! So Christian's coming into this chapter, and Tasha's also coming in soon! Here's a longer chapter, hope you enjoy! And don't forget the outfits are on my profile.**

**(Oh and when Rose say "Nat?" she's referring to the lead singer of 30h!3.)**

**Rose's POV:**

_She wants to touch me (Woah),_

_She wants to love me (Woah),_

_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, 0-_

"Nat?" Not realizing at first. I slowly opened my eyes, and realization sunk in "Ohhh" I said, then realizing it was my ringtone, I laughed at my stupidity. "Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hey!" It was Lissa "I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee and then do some shopping? Have a girls day out!" She said enthusiastically. A girls day out with Lissa would be great, and a great way to spend the weekend I thought as I responded "That's sounds great Liss, what time were you thinking?"

"In an hour?" She asked.

"Yep, just meet me at Starbucks on 28th street, 7th avenue!" I replied, getting excited about having a great friend like Lissa.

"Ok, see you then. Bye" and she hung up.

I slowly got out of bed, careful not to disturb Dmitri's sleep. I noticed we had some sort of silent agreement to sleeping with each other now. Hmmm. I changed out of my favorite pajamas, the top had two coconuts, and it read, "Shake your coconuts". Haha I thought it was pretty funny when I bought it the bottoms were long pants and they had coconuts on them. I had to start wearing my winter pajamas, as it was starting to get cold here now winter was approaching. I changed into a red dress with some black zig zags things on it, and a black coat, because it was twelve degrees outside, figuring my coat would keep me warm enough, and we would be mostly in shops. I put on some black-heeled ankle boots, with tiny red hearts on them. I only put on light make up.

I was waiting inside the Starbucks, allowing the heat from the coffee machines to warm me. The smell of delicious hot coffee was too much to bear, while waiting for Lissa I bought a coffee, I was half way through my coffee when she walked through the door. Lissa looked beautiful, she war wearing a aqua colored dress, with a short white coat, and light blue heels and a blue purse, her long blonde hair was out, and straight. I was almost jealous of her, but decided I preferred my curves, and my chocolate brown hair. I still noticed how the guys in Starbucks were checking me out, she ordered a Chai Latte, and I was still finishing off my mocha. Lissa and I were just talking about girl stuff.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Lissa asked. Actually now that I thought about it, was Dimitri my boyfriend? I would have to ask him about it later. For now though it's a yes.

" Yeah, we live together but its complicated, his names Dimitri" I said. "What about you?" I asked her.

"I do, his names Christian. He actually just asked me to move in with him, so I'm just packing, I love him he's so good to me!" She said. I could tell she really loved him, when she spoke about him she had this sparkle in her eye, and her smile widened, I felt this strange wave of protectiveness over Lissa, like if Christian ever hurt her I would kill Christian. I didn't realize at first there was a guy standing over Lissa.

"Look Sparky, go perv somewhere else, were taken!" I glared as I spoke to him. Lissa turned around, her eyes widened as if she knew this guy.

"No Rose this is Christian!"" She said waving her arms around explaining.. Suddenly feeling embarrassed I overreacted.

"Sorry" I said quietly. I stretched my hand out for a handshake "I'm Rose, sorry about that" I smiled. He still had a small frown on his face, but he stretched his had out and shook mine. "Christian, and its ok" He turned back to Lissa.

"You forgot you phone Liss" He kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, Christian" She beamed at him.

" Ill let you ladies get back to girl talk, I'll see you tonight!" He smiled at her and left. After that we finished our drinks and shopped around for hours, trying on heaps of clothes, lucky I got my pay already I had enough to but a few pairs of clothes. Lissa got more than me, admitting to me over lunch that her parents still have her an allowance, when she told me how much I almost chocked on my food and shouted fuck a little to loud and scared some children away who were sitting right next to us. Oh well. Then Lissa and me just laughed about it. And before we both knew it we were saying goodbye, and promising another outing.

"Maybe you should come over for dinner and bring Dimitri," She said smiling.

"Yeah, that's sounds great! So ill see you at work on Monday" I said and we both went our separate ways.

"Comrade I'm home!" I shouted. He came around the corner wearing dark washed jeans, with a back t shirt that hugged his perfect muscular body so well, and he was wearing…. a duster? What? I left my Comrade and came home to a Cowboy? He did look pretty sexy in it though.

"Hey Cowboy" I smiled cheekily at him. He smiled his one hundred watt smile at me; it made me want to melt. He pecked me on the cheek, and said "Hey gorgeous". I suddenly remember Lissa asking me if I had a boyfriend.

"Dimitri, what are we?" I said suddenly vulnerable, I looked down not wanting him to see me vulnerable.

"Roza look at me" When he saw I didn't move, he tilted my head up with his fingers, I tried to hide my emotions I didn't want him to see me like this but being Dimitri he must have seen behind that, he took a deep breath and said "Oh Roza, more than anything I want you to be my girlfriend. That is if you want that" He smiled gently at me.

"Of course Comrade! I would love that," I shouted. He hugged me tightly and then let go and kissed me ever so gently I wanted to burst into tears.

"Why do you call me Comrade?" He whisper-asked against my lips.

"Because it suits you" I simply said. He laughed at that, and then suddenly turning seriously he said, "Roza lets go on another date, tonight I want to take you out"

"I would love that Comrade," I said, passionately. We both separated to get dressed. I went to the bathroom and noticed my makeup was still on from today, so I just added eyeliner, then got dressed into flowing light purple dress that came to my knees, I didn't wear a jacket because I didn't want to ruin the look in any way, I then put on some brown strappy wedges, and wore my floral purse and walked out to show Dimitri, I almost fell back he looked so sexy he dressed into a black blazer, with a greyish shirt, and a black tie, and was in his dark washed jeans. I walked over to him hungry; I pulled his head down with my hands tangled in his hair and stole a quick rough kiss.

Then he smugly said "I take it you like what you see" With desire in his eyes. "You look absolutely beautiful Roza," He said, I knew he meant every word; I could see the honesty and love in his eyes. I took his hand and let him lead me to our date.

We walked to Central park, I saw some light coming from the inside of the park, and the closer we got the more clearer I could see, he was leading me to a gazebo, in Central Park. It looked really old, the whole thing was made from wood and it was decorated in Christmas lights, it looked so romantic! There was even music playing quietly.

"Oh Comrade, I didn't know you were the romantic type" I asked in awe of the beautiful scenery.

"Only for you Roza" He whispered, and looked down at me seriously.

He took me over to the gazebo; there was a table with some food, _yum!_ He pulled the chair out for me. '_Sigh' he was such a gentleman_. I mentally laughed as I noticed the food he served was pizza he made; it was the first thing he cooked for me on the first night he stayed over. He cut a piece and put it on my plate, and one on his.

"Roza, I've been thinking. I don't want to go back to Russia, I'm thinking of getting a job here, and living here, and if you want I can move out and I can move back in when things get more serious so you can have your space" he was babbling. I reached my hand across the table to rub his hand, this stopped him.

"Comrade, I don't want you to move out and I would love it for you to stay, you've obviously given this a lot of thought" I said, and I smiled encouragingly at him. He took my hand that was rubbing his hand, and kissed it

"I never really had a serious relationship like this Roza, I have had relationships before but nothing like this" He took a deep breath "And I don't want this to end, I'm so lucky to have you" he said, he had so much love in his eyes in this moment. I had a deep urge to kiss him until I couldn't breath, so I quickly finished my dinner, and so dinner. He got up and put his hand out and I asked "May I have this dance?" smiling, I said "You may" and he gently pulled me to him. We slow danced, we both swayed to the music, the song playing was "Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra. It was the most romantic thing any man had ever done for me, a thought struck me, it almost had me falling over in shock_, I think I might be falling in love with Dimitri Belikov._ I didn't think about anything else just enjoyed the way he held me in his arms.

**Dimitri's POV:**

I was so scared of telling Roza about staying here, I didn't know if she wanted a serious relationship yet, she was so young, she was twenty one and I was twenty eight. I told her none the less, and I was so happy I did, I had never seen her gorgeous face light up with so much love, and happiness than I'd ever had before, she looked ever more beautiful, god I was so lucky I don't know what I would do without her, I realized it was just staring at her so thought about asking her to dance. I walked over to her and stretched my hand out "May I have this dance" she responded saying "You may". I gently lead her away from the table, and held her, _and damn did it feel so right _we were gently swaying to the music, Roza moved her head to my shoulder, I wondered if it felt this good to just hold, how good would it feel to make love to her I reveled the though of that. A crazy thought struck me, I'm Falling love with Rosemarie Hathaway. I realized Roza was shivering, I pulled away from her and gave her my blazer, and said "Roza as much as I love to stay here and hold you all night, we should head back I don't want you to get hypothermia" I gave her my one hundred watt smile I noticed she loved, she gave me her best maneater smile, _I should tell her sometime to be careful she could kill me with that!_ We walked home, stopping for short gentle kisses full of love.

When we got home, _I loved the sound of that_. Roza changed into her pajamas; I loved when I read, "Shake your coconuts". I had put on some sweatpants and a white t-shirt. We both lay next to each other, I leaned over to give her a quick goodnight kiss, but when I pulled away she just grabbed my face, and kissed me passionately. I moaned when her tongue slid into my mouth, I had one hand tangled in her brown locks, and the other on her waist. She slowly started edging up my t-shirt, until it was completely off, then she moved until she was straddling me, and she kissed her way down towards my waistband, and then licked a trail up to my neck, and gave me another kiss with tongue. I couldn't stop moaning throughout this torture; a thought occurred was she trying to turn me on? I rolled her over until I was on top of her, and said, "Two can play at this game Roza" smiling cheekily at her. She replied saying "I don't know what your talking about, Comrade" giving me that maneater smile. I kissed a spot behind her ear, and she moaned louder than usual, I smiled as I noted her sweet spot. I was almost loosing control as I ground into her hips; I had to stop now before I loose control, I gave her one last passionate kiss, and moved off her, she pouted at my actions I just laughed.

"Roza, I don't want to have sex now I want it to be special and romantic, we haven't know each other that long either, I just don't want to rush into everything" I explained for her, and gave her a special smile.

"Its ok Comrade, I'm actually glad to hear you say that at least I know your not just using me for sex" I smiled at him

"Roza I would never treat you like that, I care for you to much to hurt you like that" I gave her a meaningful kiss, filled with passion and love. I pulled away to get my t shirt, and moved back to hold her, Roza had her head on my chest, with her arms wrapped around me, and I had my arms around her, it felt so right to just hold each other so we both fell into another deep blissful sleep holding each other.


	6. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**A/N: Thank You for the reviews and the subscribers! I decided to write a more laid back chapter this time, it's more about Rose, Lissa, and Mia. Not much Rose and Dimitri this time, I hope you enjoy!**

Lissa and I were so tired from work today, we made plans to meet up at the local bar, we went home to change and of course I invited Mia along with us, so it was going to be a girls night out. When I got home, I saw Dimitri reading.

"Whatcha reading Comrade?" He showed me the book, while still reading. I shrugged it off; Dimitri was probably really into his book. I started to get changed; I changed into a red mullet skirt, and a tight black strapless top, tucked into it, then I slipped into my black button up black heels, and collected my black studded bag. I curled my hair and pinned it to one side, I looked my self over in the mirror overall I looked really sexy, my black strapless top made my boobs look bigger, and the skirt accentuated my curves, and ass. I walked over to kiss Dimitri goodbye, when I walked up to him, his eye widened and he gulped, _I don't need to ask him if look good_! I laughed with myself.

"I'm just going out to the bar with Lissa and Mia" I kissed him on the cheek, and as I made my way to the door, I felt Dimitri turned me around roughly so I was facing him, and he planted a hot wet rough kiss, on my lips, then whispered "Don't forget about me" With lust in his eyes, and one of those adorable boyish crooked smiles.

"Never" I said, as I left.

I made my way to the bar, smiling the whole way about what Dimitri said, He couldn't possibly think I would leave him would he? Anyway tonight I was going to have fun no worries tonight!

"Rose!" Mia shouted, running up to me, _well…walking as fast as she could in her heels._ She was wearing a lot of pink, hmmm. Her dress was black and pink, and her shoes were pink heels, and a black bad, her hair was crazy curly tonight. Lissa was following she was obviously going for a more edgier look tonight with her red dress with a small strip of black, and her black heels, her hair was gorgeous it was wavy but it really suited her.

"Hey girls" I replied happy to see them. We all took each other's arm, and went inside the bar.

The music was very loud some people were doing karaoke, they weren't half bad. We head for the counter and order some champagne, we were all celebrating something, Mia celebrated someone (me) finally renting the apartment, Lissa was celebrating moving in with her boyfriend Christian, and I was celebrating my job and the apartment we downed our shots, and before we knew it were drunk. We were so drunk we signed up to go next on karaoke, and you wouldn't believe what we were singing, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" _Oh yeah, I'm going to be so proud when I'm sober_. So when the time came we sang, and to make it worse Dimitri strolled in, probably to join me and make sure I didn't get to drunk, _well to late for that Comrade!_ Here goes:

Lissa starts:

I come home in the morning light,

My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"

Oh, mother, dear,

We're not the fortunate ones,

And girls,

They wanna have fu-un.

Oh, girls,

Just wanna have fun.

Its Mia's turn:

The phone rings in the middle of the night,

My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"

Oh, daddy, dear,

You know you're still number one,

Mia and I sing together here:

But girls,

They wanna have fu-un,

Oh, girls, just wanna have

That's all they really want...

Some fun...

When the working day is done,

Oh, girls,

They wanna have fu-un,

Oh, girls,

Just wanna have fun...

Girls,

They want,

Wanna have fun.

Girls,

Wanna have

When Dimitri hears my voice he turns and realizes its me singing, and cracked an amused grin, and seconds later he bursts out laughing, not even bothering to contain himself.

Lissa sings again:

When the working day is done,

Oh, girls,

They wanna have fu-un,

Oh, girls,

Just wanna have fun...

Girls,

They want,

Wanna have fun.

Girls,

Wanna have

Some boys take a beautiful girl,

And hide her away from the rest of the world.

I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.

Oh, girls,

They wanna have fu-un.

Oh, girls,

Just wanna have

That's all they really want...

Some fun...

When the working day is done,

Oh, girls,

They wanna have fu-un.

Oh, girls,

Just wanna have fun...

Then Mia and I finish together:

Girls,

They want,

Wanna have fun.

Girls,

Wanna have.

They just wanna,

They just wanna...

They just wanna,

(Oh...)

They just wanna...

(Girls just wanna have fun...)

Oh...

We are all breathing hard by the time we finish the song, Dimitri is still laughing but has managed to contain himself a little. I walked up to him with my hands on my hips and a frown, which makes him laugh harder.

"What are you laughing at Comwade?" He laughs at the wrong pronunciation of his pet name.

"I'm taking you home, your far to drunk," He said smiling at me.

"No" I shouted at him. He left it but just stayed at my side.

A random guy came up to Mia, and said "Hey gorgeous, that's a pretty voice you have, mind if I buy you a drink?" He said.

"Sure" She smiled at him, He took her by the arm and they walked to the bar.

"Well, I'm probably going to eave for now" I laughed outright at Lissa's inability to speak properly.

"We can walk you home, I don't think your in the right condition to be walking home at this time by yourself" Being the gentleman he was, he walked Lissa home while I accompanied him.

About an hour later, Dimitri and I got home, it was dark but I could make out someone sitting on the couch, of course me being Rose Hathaway, I stumbled over, _thanks to the drunkenness. _I took off my shoe and threw it at her.

"Ouch! What the hell" It was a lady, she turned around.

Obviously Dimitri recognized her, when he ran to her and hugged her, from what I could see in the dark she was wearing a neutral colored dress with a brown leather jacket and she was tall and had long black hair.

"What are you doing here-"

**A/N: I left you guys a Cliffhanger! Haha, So I thought after this chapter I thought that I want you guys to make up a character for me, and I will add this character into the story! Also let me know if you want me to add anything to this story, like if it's another character from the book, or anything. Would you like more Rose and Dimitri? So let me know if like this chapter! And you can let me know this by reviewing. Love you guys! :)**


	7. Trust

**A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers, and subscribers, I can't tell you how much I appreciate all your reviews, and of course subscribes! I've written a short chapter, because I've had a long day, I had a job interview and I haven't had much time to write, but I promise my chapters are going to get longer after this one! I hope you enjoy!**

"What are you doing here Tasha" Dimitri said, obviously surprised at presence. He walked up to her, and gave her a hug, _what the fuck! Did I miss something?_ I cleared my throat. Dimitri noticed and said "Tasha this is my girlfriend Rose, Rose this is Tasha, we've been friends for a LONG time" But as he said that, I noticed he had this look of awe when he looked at her. _This bitch is going down_, I thought to myself.

"Sorry to barge in like this but your family told me you have moved here, and since we haven't spoken in a while, I thought we could use some time together. The reception let me in by the way," Tasha said, while she kept touching Dimitris arm, _this bitch is flirting with my Dimitri_. Then she had the nerve to ask "Do you mind if I stay here tonight, and I will find a place tomorrow?" _Bitch._

"Sorry but Dimitri and I were planning to do some heavy making out tonight" I said, just to screw with her. Dimitri looked at me after I said that, with eyes filled with lust and desire, Tasha must have noticed this because she was just about fuming.

"Its fine Tasha you can stay here" Dimitri said, and that signature smug smile, that I noticed Tasha wore a lot, was planted back on her face. "You can sleep on the couch" Dimitri said, and then we both changed out of our clothes. He caught my hand, and pulled me over to the bed. We both snuggled up to each other, I had my head on Dimitri's chest, and our arms wrapped around each other.

I woke up with the world's worst headache. _I'll never drink again_, I thought but immediately knowing that wont ever happen, I got up groaning heading to the kitchen to make some coffee, Dimitri must have heard he got up to check what was wrong with me.

"Roza, are you ok?" he said, with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine Comrade, just a hangover" I said smiling at him.

"Want me to run you a shower?" He asked. Sigh. He was such a gentleman.

"What would I do without you?" I said, and kissed him.

"You couldn't live without me Roza" He said, cheekily. I smacked him across the arm, "Yeah right Comrade, _you_ couldn't live without me!" I said, laughing at him. Dimitri just walked away laughing.

After a hot shower, I called Lissa, and Mia and made arrangements to hang out; I needed to talk to them about Tasha. Wanting to piss Tasha off, and make her jealous I changed into a red dress, it hugged my curves perfectly, until it got to the bottom it flare out a little, it was the perfect dress to make her jealous, I put on black ankle boots, with high heels, and a black handbag, I put on some eyeliner, and made a cat eye. And curled so it was a little wavy.

I walked out of the bathroom, and noticed Tasha still in her pajamas, I was the one who was wearing the smug smile now. I noticed Dimitri almost fell back, his eyes immediately darkened with lust, and desire. He walked over to me, and pulled me into the bathroom, and locked it.

"You little minx, I know what your doing!" He said, with a knowing smile before he planted a rough kiss on my lips, he clutched my waist tightly, I moaned and grabbed his face, and he moaned when I slid my tongue in his mouth, he whispered "Rose you don't know what you're doing to me, I want you" He said, with a shaky voice. He broke away, and we were both breathing hard.

"I want you to Comrade, but…" No I wasn't going to tell him, I was a virgin he would definitely laugh at me. "Never mind" I stammered.

I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He looked deep into my eyes and said "Don't walk away from me Roza, tell me. What were you going to say? This relationship wont work if you cant trust me" I didn't know what to say, I had never fully trusted someone, after Jesse he left me with a deep scar, one that would probably never heal. I fell deeply in love with Jesse, until he dumped me because I didn't want to have sex with him too soon. As memories started to surface, I felt hot tears surfacing. I couldn't cry in front of Dimitri what would he think of me? Maybe I should break this off with him, what if he hurt like Jesse? I noticed he was still waiting for an answer, but I couldn't give it to him, I ripped open the door, and I ran, this time he couldn't catch me, I heard him shouting after me, but it didn't stop me I was scared of loosing him.

I ran straight to the place were I was supposed to meet Lissa and Mia. I was little late so they were already there, I was crying on my way over here, so as soon as they saw me, with the mascara running down my cheeks they ran over to me and immediately asked what was wrong, so I explained everything about Jesse, and why I thought breaking up with Dimitri would probably be better.

"Rose, you can't run away from everything, you need to trust Dimitri. It sounds like he really cares about you, go back to him and explain this to him I'm sure he would understand" Mia said, I trusted her advice.

Mia and Lissa cleaned up my smudged make up and walked me home. They said they're goodbyes and left. I opened the door to the apartment, and slowly walked inside I walked towards the lounge thinking Dimitri would be there, and he was. He was pacing back and fourth.

"Dimitri" I managed to say. His head flipped towards me, and he walked in big strides towards me and gave biggest hug. "Dimitri I'm so sorry, I should have trusted you and-" He cut me off.

"Shhh, its ok. I shouldn't have put you on the spot" He cupped my face with his massive hands, "Tell me whenever you're ready" he smiled gently and pecked me on the lips.

"I'm ready" I said.

And we sat down, and I told him everything about Jesse, and me being a virgin, why I couldn't trust him, and I told him about my mother. I was hoping in the end he would still stay by my side.

**A/N: Hey Guys! So Rose is having some trust issues with Dimitri. So I kinda left another cliffhanger, but just a small one:) Hope you're enjoying the fanfic! In the last chapter I asked you guys to create a character, and I would add this character into the story but I haven't heard anything from you guys. You could let me know through a review, or a PM. It will have to include, physical description of the character, name, gender, and how you want them to come into the story, and anything else you want to add. This is just a little treat for my loyal subscribers and reviewers, and well…anyone else who reads this story. So let me know if you're liking where this is going, and if you want me to change something, and Let me know what you think of this chapter. You can do all of this by reviewing. Love you guys!:P**

**Outfits:**

**Roses .com/red_dress/set?id=48096381**


	8. Revenge Is Sweet

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, and the subscribers! Here's a bit of a longer chapter you guys deserve for all of the reviews I've been getting. I started putting the outfits at the end of each chapter. So I hope you enjoy!**

Rose's POV:

I awoke to the most amazing feeling, Dimitri was radiating the perfect amount of warmth, we were cocooned in each other's warmth and comfort. I couldn't help but snuggled up to him more; I recalled our talk last night;

"_I'm scared Dimitri, I don't want to loose you, and….I think I'm falling in love with you Dimitri" I say, my voice cracking when I said his name._

_Dimitri cupped my face in his hands, and said "I'm already there, I love you Roza" I could tell he meant it when those dark brown eyes of his were glistening with honesty, and love. "I would, could never hurt you like that Roza, hearing you talk about how much Jesse hurt you, make's me want to strangle him. I just wanna make it clear Roza, I would rather kill myself that ever hurt you," He said with utter seriousness in his eyes. He then kissed me deep and slow, he put all his love into that kiss, and I couldn't help but respond back putting all my love into the kiss._

I slowly rose from the bed, walking to the kitchen so Dimitri wouldn't wake up I opened my phone and called Tasha I had a plan to get back at her, one that would probably make her think twice before messing with me again.

"Hello?" She answered, sounding annoyed.

"Hey, its Rose I wanted to say I want to be friends so why don't I come over and we can talk, does that sound ok?" I asked

She sighed and said "Yeah I supposed you can, but make it quick" and she hung up. It just pissed me off more, when she treated me like that. I quickly changed into a loose black batman singlet, and light grey jeans, I pulled on my black leather jacket, and wrapped my grey scarf around my neck, and popped my black beanie. It was getting colder after all. I wrote a quick note for Dimitri explaining why I've left; I left the note on his bedside table so Dimitri would find it when he woke up.

Tasha was staying at the Hilton; when I got there the receptionist just let me up.

_Knock, knock, knock._

The door swung open, and Tasha stood in the doorway looking pissed.

"Be quick, I don't have time" She said, and rolled her eyes at me.

I just walked past her, and into her living room, and sat on her couch.

"What's this about?" she said with a heavy sigh.

"I told you, I want us to be friends, Dimitri's friends matter to me, and I don't always want to be fighting," I said, trying my best to sound sincere.

"Ok, well I'll make some tea, do you want some? And then we can talk about this" She said, like she hardly cared about this situation. _She probably didn't._

"Yeah that would be .Could you tell me where your bathroom is?" I asked, determined to get revenge.

"Yeah, second door on the right, down the hallway" she pointed to a short hallway.

I snuck off to the bathroom, determined to get my revenge. _No one messes with Rose Hathaway. _I walked into the bathroom, and quickly shut and locked the door, I looked around for her shampoo, and I smirked when I found it. I pulled out the bottle of hair bleach, but my smirk turned into a full grin, when I saw a hair treatment, I stalked over to it and poured most of the bleach into the hair treatment, and taking no chances, I poured some into the shampoo as well. I quickly screwed the bottle closed and walked out of the bathroom and made my excuse to go, now that I had my revenge I couldn't stand her bitchiness right now.

"Hey, Dimitri called and I've got to go back home. Bye" I quickly opened the door, and walked out. I laughed at her stunned expression.

Tasha's POV:

I heard my phone ringing, awakening me from my sleep, sighing I answered the phone.

"Hello" I sounded annoyed, couldn't this person call me when I woke up?

"Hey, its Rose I wanted to say I want to be friends so why don't I come over and we can talk, does that sound ok?" Rose? Why was she calling? I would rather not talk to this bitch; didn't she already have everything she wanted?

"Yeah I supposed you can, but make it quick" I said sighing, I hung up. I wanted this to be quick. I had stuff to do today so I might as well get changed. I changed into a red skirt with a thin black belt, a white singlet; I pulled my leather jacket on, and pulled my black heels on.

I heard a knock a few minutes after I had finishes getting ready, sighing I knew who it was, I put on an annoyed look so maybe she would get the message.

"Be quick, I don't have time," I said, and rolled my eyes at her, I was not in the mood for this, and I did have things to do. She just walked straight past me and sat on the couch.

"What's this about?" I asked forgetting why she was here.

"I told you, I want us to be friends, Dimitri's friends matter to me, and I don't always want to be fighting," She said, I was suspicious as to why _now_ she wanted to be friends, couldn't she have sorted this out sooner if she really cared.

"Ok, well I'll make some tea, do you want some? And then we can talk about this" I asked trying to seem a little more polite, we were supposed to be friends now even though I knew it was never going to happen.

"Yeah that would be .Could you tell me where your bathroom is?" She asked, hopefully she would leave soon.

"Yeah, second door on the right, down the hallway" I told her and pointed to the hallway. When she got up and walked out of the room, I was glad she was just out of my face at the moment. A few minutes later she walked very quickly out of the bathroom, and said, "Hey, Dimitri called and I've got to go back home. Bye" I was stunned at her need to leave. I just poured her tea out and collected my things to meet up with my boss.

Roses POV:

On my way home, my phone started ringing. It was Lissa.

"Hey Liss, how are things going?" I asked, I was in a better mood since getting revenge on Tasha.

"Hey, I've been great. My uncles coming over for dinner tonight, I thought you should come over and have dinner with us" She asked, Liss was such a great friend.

"Yeah, that would be great" I said feeling excited.

"Ok, Ill see you there, and bring Dimitri" She said, she gave me the address and hung up.

When I told Dimitri, he started getting ready for the dinner, and so did I.

I wanted to wear something sexy for Dimitri; I wore a Black lace dress with long sleeves, and a high neck covered in lace. I strapped on my black strappy heels, I curled my hair and pinned it to one side, and collected my black handbag. Dimitri finished when I saw him, I almost started drooling, he looked so sexy, he was wearing some jeans and a green shirt tucked in, but he had his hair slicked back, he looked hot!

"Like what you see?" He asked, with a cheeky smile. Obviously noticing me staring.

"Definitely" I said, giving him my best maneater smile.

He took my hand, and we started for Lissa's apartment.

I buzzed Lissa's apartment, and she let us up. She had the door open before we could knock. Lissa was wearing a light pink dress, with light pink heels; she had curled her normally straight hair.

"Hey!" She screeched, and hugged me.

"Hey Lissa" I said as I hugged her back.

When she let go, she hugged Dimitri, and said, "You must be Dimitri" she smiled at him. She welcomed us in, her apartment was massive her floors were a dark wooden color, her walls were white like ours but her apartment seemed to glow.

Suddenly a man came up to Lissa and us. Lissa said "Rose, Dimitri. This is my uncle Victor" And another man came "and this is Robert" she said, she obviously loved them, I could tell they were very close, Victor was a very skinny old man, Robert was old as well but no where near as skinny as Victor. I saw Christian setting the table; I said, "Hey Sparky, how's it going?" He turned around looking surprised to see me.

"Hey Rosie!" He said, paying me back for the sparky comment. "Everything's ready so, could you call everyone?" he asked, I did. We all sat down together and had a great dinner; I couldn't help but notice Victor watching me. Other than Victors strange behavior, I felt so welcomed it was like the family I never had, Dimitri was sitting next to me, and he reached under the table and grabbed my hand, and started rubbing it. Suddenly I heard a ringing noise, and Victor stood up and said "Sorry, I've got to take this" He walked out the room.

Tasha's POV:

Finally he picked up his phone.

"I told you not to call me tonight, I'm busy" he whisper shouted, he was angry.

"I had to know Victor, are we still going through with the plan?" I asked desperate.

"Yes, but we haven't thought things out properly yet. We will go through with it in a few nights from now" And with that he hung up.

I couldn't wait to finally get rid of the bitch.

**A/N: Oooh, what's Tasha got planned? Haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Tell what you thought of this chapter in the reviews! Love you guys!**

**Outfits:**

**Roses outfit for visiting .com/casual/set?id=48158985**

**Tasha's outfit-** **.com/casual/set?id=48159541**

**Roses dinner outfit-** **.com/nightwear_fashion/set?id=48161288**

**Lissa's Dinner outfit- .com/cgi/set?id=48162313**


	9. How Could He?

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much again for all your reviews, it really makes my day when I read your reviews! So there are two lemonish scenes in here, please don't be to harsh it was my first lemon; I can't tell you how awkward it was for me to write them! haha So I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Tasha's POV:

I stepped into a nice hot shower; I needed to keep my mind off things. It was just a matter of days now and I would deal with Rose, I couldn't wait to get rid of that bitch. I let the hot water, wash away my worries, I rubbed in my lavender scented shampoo, and conditioner then put in a special hair treatment I was supposed to keep in for about thirty minutes. I felt a strange burning sensation on my scalp; worried I quickly washed it out after the thirty minutes. I dried myself, and as I walked past my mirror I almost screamed as I realized my hair was WHITE! I knew there was only one person who could have done this. Rose. This bitch was going to pay double. I already had the best plan, one that would completely leave her completely shattered. Just then my phone rang; it was Dimitri.

"Hello" I said, charmingly.

"Hey, Tasha. Mind if I came over? I need to speak to you" Dimitri asked, sounding very serious.

"Yeah, sure" I said and hung up.

I dressed in the most provocative outfit I could find; I dressed into a black dress, which emphasized on the little bit of curves I had, and pulled on a pair of very high spiked heels. _What the hell am I going to do about my hair?_ I just pulled on a black beanie. As soon as I pulled the beanie on I heard Dimitri knocking,

I pulled opened the door, and Dimitri was standing there smiling at me but he had a hint of sadness to it. I just gave him my best smile, and welcomed him in.

"Hey Tasha, there was just something I had to say quickly, and then I'll be on my way" He said, sounding completely serious. _Did he ever have fun? Whenever he was around me it was all work and no play._

"Ok, shoot" I simply said, and rubbed his arm flirting a little.

"I need you stop doing that, stop touching me and stop flirting. I can see it upsets Rose" He said, this was still not going to stop my plan at getting back at Rose for doing this to my hair.

"Sure, I completely understand" I said faking it.

"I'm glad you understand, ok so I'll be on my way now" He said and started walking out the door. I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait, I want to buy you a drink at the bar" He gave me a look meaning it wasn't going to happen, but I tried to persuade him "Look, its just an apology. I feel bad, it's the least I could do" I tried.

"Ok, but only because Rose is working now, I don't want her thinking we're hanging out now. She's upset enough," He said sternly.

_About fifteen minutes later…._

I'm buying, what did you want," I told Dimitri.

"Just some Russian vodka" He stated. He looked so uncomfortable, like he really didn't want to be here. I ordered Dimitri Russian vodka and for myself I ordered some tequila. Dimitri was on his third shot of Russian vodka and he said "ok, I have to go home soon, Rose will be home in an hour, and I definitely cant show up drunk" I hadn't even finished my third shot yet.

"Wait Dimitri, I haven't even finished my third shot yet, why don't you have one more, while I finish this one" It looked like Dimitri was already feeling the affects of the drinks he was swaying a little, but you could hardly notice.

"Ok but could you order it, I'm going to go to the toilet" He said, and walked off.

I ordered the drink, which came fairly quick. Now was the time, I looked around so no one could see and I quickly dropped a pill in Dimitri's drink.

When Dimitri came back, the pill had already dissolved. He skulled his drink, I had already finished mine. Dimitri started gathering his jacket, and getting ready to leave. I could tell the pill was working he started getting a dazed sort of look.

"Dimitri, why don't I take you home. You look like your going to fall over" I said, smiling at him.

"Ok, yeah. You probably should," He said, looking phased.

On the way to his apartment, I had to support Dimitri he kept stumbling and a few times almost falling over.

Finally when we got to his place, Rose was supposed to be home in about ten minutes. I had to start my plan to get revenge on Rose. So here goes.

"Dimitri, why did you pick Rose? Think about it if I was your girlfriend" I said faking hurt. Dimitri was so out of it he seemed to honestly be thinking of it.

"Don't you want me, don't you want this" I took his hands and place them on my ass "and this" Slowly moving them up and over my breasts "Think about how great it would be" I said smiling at him.

"Tasha, I can't. I'm with Rose," He said in weak voice, and I knew I was getting to him.

"Dimitri, you and Rose won't last, she doesn't love you like I do" I said, my voice filling with fake hurt. "I know you love me". My voice cracked, adding more emotion.

**Lemon scene (cover you eyes!)**

Suddenly Dimitri's lips were on mine, his kiss was rough. He pushed me against one of the walls, his lips moved to my neck and I let out a moan. He lifted me so my legs were wrapped around him, while he was pushing me against the wall. I kissed him with everything in me. I wasn't sure after this if I would ever get a chance like this again.

I ripped Dimitri's T-shirt off, and felt his hard muscles. He then carried me away from the wall, and brought me to the bed, he threw me on to it, I took my dress off, and I noticed Dimitri taking the remains of his t-shirt off, and then his jeans, which left him in his boxers. I couldn't believe I was finally getting the chance to have sex with Dimitri. I then crawled towards him, and leant down to give him a blowjob.

I pulled down his boxers, and his erection sprang free. I was blown away at how big he was, I didn't have the chance to think about it for to long, as my hunger for him took over, and I wanted to have as much of him as possible before Rose came charging in. I put it in my mouth and sucked him like a lollypop, I noticed him kick his head back and moaned loudly. I started going at a faster pace, I could feel Dimitri getting closer he pulled me away before he could finish, and he threw me back on the bed.

The bad creaked under the weight of Dimitri, as he made his way up the bed, towards me. He lay on top of me, and kissed me. He slowly slid his tongue in my mouth, I moaned at his feel of his warm wet tongue. He started making kisses all the way down my chest, he took off my bra and started palming my breasts, while he kiss me along my stomach, until he got to my core, he ripped my panties off and kissed my inner thighs, and started giving me head. I moaned at the feel of his tongue on the most intimate part of my body. I could feel I was getting close, so could Dimitri so he pulled away before I could finish.

**Lemon ends (You can open you eyes!)**

Just as we were about to connect I heard something drop. I noticed Rose, was standing in front of us, and sobbing her heart out. I admit I might have gone a bit far just for bleaching my hair, but I always loved Dimitri more than Rose ever could and for that I wanted to break them up. Dimitri growled and looked behind obviously annoyed with the interruption, and that was when he realized what was happening. He pulled away from me when he realized the mistake he made, he managed to shout Rose's name before she was out the door.

Dimitri's POV:

I didn't have enough to drink to be drunk, but yet I felt drunk and Tasha was helping me home. When we got home, I felt worse like I was so out of it. I was going to tell Tasha thanks for the help, and send her home but she started saying things.

"Dimitri, why did you pick Rose? Think about it if I was your girlfriend" She sounded hurt, what if I really was meant to be with. Tasha she loved me.

"Don't you want me, don't you want this" She took my hands and placed them on her ass "and this" then she moved my hands along her body, until my hands were on her breasts "Think about how great it would be" she said, and suddenly it made sense, it would be great, she loved me and I loved her. But then Rose popped into my head.

"Tasha, I can't. I'm with Rose" I said, my voice sounding weak.

"Dimitri, you and Rose won't last, she doesn't love you like I do" she said sounding hurt "I know you love me to" She said, and it made sense Rose and I wouldn't last, Rose was to good for me she would soon loose interest in me.

**Lemon scene:**

Without another thought I planted my lips on Tasha's roughly I was angry, and I was lusting for Tasha. I heard her moan, thinking impulsively I moved it to the next level, I knew what I wanted and I was going to go after it. But I had this nagging feeling like it wasn't right. I swallowed that feeling and kept going. I pushed Tasha against the wall, kissing her neck.

Then I lifted her up, so her legs were wrapped around me, Tasha ripped open my shirt, and felt my muscles. I carried her over to the bed, and threw her on it. I pulled the remains of my shirt off, while Tasha pulled her dress, off. I felt myself getting hard, when I saw Tasha in her sexy black lingerie.

I pulled my jeans off, and Tasha made her way over to me, her eyes were clouded with lust. She leaned down, and pulled my boxers off, and my erection sprang free. She hungrily covered my erection with her mouth. Immediately I kicked my head back, and moaned at the feeling, But I still had that feeling this was wrong, it slipped my mind again, as Tasha started a rhythm and then slowly started going faster. I felt I was getting closer, but before I could finish I pulled her away, and threw her back on the bed.

I lay on top of her, Tasha moaned as I slowly slid my tongue in her mouth, then I started kissing a trail down her chest, I took off her bra, and palmed her breasts while continuing to kiss her down her stomach. When I got to her core, I ripped off her panties, and kissed her inner thighs, and went down on her, lapping up her juices, I was just about to connect our bodies when I heard the sound of something dropped, I growled at the interruption, and looked behind.

**Lemon ends**

I realized what I was doing when I saw my Roza there, hearing her gut retching sobs, I felt my own heart break when I realized I was the one who cause those tears. I was about to run after her when I realized I was naked. I managed to shout her Russian name before she was out the door.

Rose's POV:

I had a fairly good day at work; I couldn't wait to see Dimitri when I got home. I could just imagine what we would get up to tonight. I laughed at the idea, while I was going up the elevator to the apartment. I heard some strange moaning noises coming from our apartment, fear settling in I quickly unlocked the door, and bursted in the room. I was clearly not ready for what I saw, Dimitri and Tasha were naked and about to have sex on _our_ bed. I couldn't hold back my tears, I released my gut retching sobs, they still didn't notice I was there watching them until my bag fell, _and Dimitri actually growled at me for interrupting them!_ I knew it was too good to be true, to have such a great boyfriend like Dimitri. Before Dimitri could try to tell me some sort of excuse, I ran out the door but not before Dimitri shouted "Roza" I screamed at his Russian name for me. I knew there was only one place I could go.

I was still drowning in my tears when I knocked on my best friends door.

"Hello-" She stopped when she saw me, I must have looked a mess with my mascara running down my cheeks, my eyes all red and puffy. "Sweetie, what happened? Come inside and we can talk" She walked me to her couch, and pulled a blanket around me and hugged me until I stopped crying. I couldn't talk right not, all I could think was _how could he? He promised he would never hurt me._

**A/N: awww poor Rose! I hope those lemon's weren't too bad for you! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, I do plan on writing more lemons in this story, but I need to know if these lemons were good, or bad so if they were bad I can get someone else to write them, I just want this story to be the best for you guys! So let me know about the lemon and what you thought about the lemon in the review, or in a PM. Thanks for reading. Love you guys!**


	10. This Isn't You

**A/N: WOW! Did I tell you guys how much I love you? Well I love you guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews and subscriptions. I really appreciate your reviews you leave me; I love to hear your thoughts on the story. Here is a longer chapter as a reward for your wonderful words! Hope you enjoy!**

**P.s: I know some of you wanted a lemon of Rose and Dimitri, and there will be one, I'm sorry if I spoilt it for you but I didn't want anyone giving up on this story.**

Dimitri's POV:

I had dressed feeling better already, like my head was clearing. _What had she done to me?_ Tasha came out the bathroom dressed in her tight slutty black dress.

"What the fuck did you do to me Tasha?" I told her straight out.

"Oh, Dimitri. It was so easy to break you two up, all it took was one pill in your drink and you were gone, so easy" She said, like it was all fun and games.

"Tasha, if you don't tell Rose I swear…" I didn't want to end that sentence.

"What Dimitri?" She started touching my chest, flirting. _Could the woman take a hint?_

"Just fuck off Tasha, get the fuck out of here. You disgust me. We cant ever be friends, what you did…You had no right to break us up. Fuck off" I shouted at her.

"Ok" she said, sounding scared of what I might do. She walked out after that very fast.

I sat on the bed, disgusted with myself how could I let things get out of hand like this? Will Rose ever forgive me? I kept running over those thoughts for hours, but the worst thing of all I couldn't stop thinking was; what have I done? I called her; she picked up on the third ring.

Rose's POV:

My eyes were almost swollen shut from all the crying. All those things he said about never wanting to hurt me, and then he goes behind my back and cheats. _It doesn't make sense_. Suddenly snapping me about of my thoughts I heard my phone ringing, I couldn't help but let a few more tears fall roll as I saw who the caller was.

I tried sounding strong. I say "why Dimitri? How could you do this to me?"

"Its not what it looked like, Tasha forced herself on me, she drugged me somehow. Roza you heard what I said; I would rather kill myself that ever hurt you, please. You have to believe me" He pleaded.

"Dimitri, how do you expect me believe this bullshit? When I saw you…you looked like you hated the fact that I was there, that I interrupted you…. I can't do this right now Dimitri"

"Roza, Wait-" He begged, before I hang up. I had something else in mind right now.

I borrowed some clothes from Lissa, I had to squeeze into some floral jeans, I had a bigger ass than her, so the jeans fit a little too tight, then fit into a loose top, which read "Its my life", and some black flat boots. I called in work this morning so I couldn't make it in, I was sick. Cough cough. Tasha was going to pay for doing this to Dimitri, I wouldn't let myself believe Dimitri yet but I wanted any reason to beat the shit out of Tasha. I was going to make sure Tasha confessed to whatever crazy shit she pulled.

When I got there I didn't bother knocking, I mustered every bit of strength using up all that anger I had built up about Dimitri and Tasha fucking on my bed. I kicked the door with everything I had in me, and it gave way. Once I kicked the door open I charged inside her apartment, feeling all the anger, and battle lust coursing through me. Tasha had come running out from the hallway.

"What the fuck" she screamed at me. But I just saw red, and I stalked over to her. She actually looked scared.

When I reached her, I raised my arm, readying myself for the punch

_Wham._

I smirked when I hard the satisfying crack, the sound of breaking a bone. I broke her nose. Blood started spurting out of her nose.

"You crazy bitch, you're going to pay" she screamed, and growled when she tried to come at me, and I dodged her punch and pulled her hair back from behind, and held her there.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, is your life such a boring shit hole you have to mess others? Dimitri told you fucking drugged him. If you don't tell me now what really happened I swear to god Tasha. I WILL kill you" Her eyes widened at me words, and she gulped.

"No" She smirked, just to screw with me.

I gave a hard tug on Tasha's hair, and she lost balance and fell. I sat on top of her, and landed punch after punch over her face until her face was completely bruised and swelling, both eyes were almost swollen shut, and she started coughing up blood. I got up and walked away from her, I pulled open one of her draws and found the cutlery, I pulled out a sharp knife. I stalked back towards her and she whimpered when she saw me carrying a knife; I sat back on top of her, and landed another hard punch, resulting in dislocating her jaw.

I took hold of the knife and I said" Lets see if Dimitri will still wanna fuck you after this" I smiled and cut a deep gaping cut into her cheek, I was smiling satisfied. She screamed when I carved the cut deep into her face. I heard footsteps behind me, and looked away and found Dimitri standing in the doorway, looking horrified, with what I had done. I started laughing and said "Come for round two Comrade" he looked concerned for me, which made me laugh more. I raised my hand getting ready for another punch; I couldn't stop myself I felt like I was falling, like I was something else. Something evil. Wrong.

Just as I was about to land another punch, I felt Dimitri pulling me away.

"Get the fuck off me" I said in the harshest voice I could find.

Next minute I was pushed face first into the wall, I kicked and screamed.

"Roza, listen to me. You have to stop this. Tasha's been punished enough" He said roughly in my ear, I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Go back to your whore" I said in a cold voice, I didn't even recognize.

"Roza, stop this. Don't you think you've done enough? Tasha is NOT my whore, it was a mistake, one that I'll never forgive myself for" He said, sounding desperate. I didn't say anything, I just kept struggling.

"Roza, enough. Stop. This isn't you. _This isn't you."_ he said, but something seemed to click inside me. _This wasn't me. I did punch people but I didn't kill them. And I wanted to kill Tasha; I wanted to make her suffer._

Dimitri must have noticed my change because I suddenly fell limp in his arms, if Dimitri wasn't holding me I would have fallen. I noticed I started shaking, badly. I turned around facing Dimitri; I raised my already bruised hand, and landed a hard blow to his face. Causing a cut to his lip. Dimitri only said "I deserved that".

"You deserve more, you're lucky you didn't end up like her" I whispered, and took one last look at Dimitri, and left.

Dimitri's POV:

I could not just sit here and do nothing. I needed to fix this between Rose, even if it meant I would die trying. I called her friend Lissa-lucky Rose and I shared contacts- She answered after four rings.

"What do you want, asshole? Make it quick I'm at work" She said, obviously Rose had told her what happened. Which could only mean one thing Rose was at her apartment.

"Is Rose there?" I asked.

"No, she took the day off of work" She said.

"Ok thanks Lissa"

"Its Vasilissa to you now, as much as I hate the name only my friends call me Lissa" she said and hung up.

I charged over to Lissa's apartment, Christian answered looking pissed.

"What the fuck do you want?" He said, looking like he wanted to spit in my eye.

"I just want to speak to Rose," I said.

"She isn't here" He said, and slammed the door. _Where was she?_

I almost fell over, when the thought came to me. She was at Tasha's, I knew Rose she would want to get revenge with Tasha for this. I took off in a run, I couldn't let Rose do anything stupid, although I could be too late.

I finally reached The Hilton, Tasha had given me a key-which I probably should have returned by now- When I got to her level, worry engulfed me when I saw Tasha's door missing, it was obvious Rose had kicked it down. I walked into the room and saw my Roza cutting Tasha's cheek! Rose must have heard me come in she turned around and said "Come for round two Comrade" She look terrifying, I had to do something. She was about to land another punch to Tasha, when I thought quickly and pulled her away. I was shocked when I heard Rose speak to me; I had never heard so much…hate in her voice, before now.

"Get the fuck off me" She said, harshly.

I needed to talk sense into her, she wasn't seeing clearly this just wasn't her, I first immobilized her, by pushing her against the wall face first. She still kicked and screamed. _Who was this Rose_?

"Roza, listen to me. You have to stop this. Tasha's been punished enough" I whispered calmly in her ear, it felt so good to be this close to her again.

"Go back to your whore" She simply said, it was like talking to a brick wall.

"Roza, stop this. Don't you think you've done enough? Tasha is NOT my whore, it was a mistake, one that I'll never forgive myself for" I said, sounding desperate but I couldn't help it; I would do anything to have my Roza back again.

"Roza, enough. Stop. This isn't you. _This isn't you." _Suddenly she slowly stopped struggling, and something inside her seemed to click. Like she finally realized what she was doing.

All of sudden she fell limp against me, but I held her and she started shaking, really badly. But once she calmed a little she turned around, facing me and landed a hard punch to my lip, I felt blood slowly rolling down my lip.

"I deserved that," I told her truthfully.

"You deserve more, You're lucky you didn't end up like her" She whispered, and I believed her I wasn't lucky to get one punch, I deserved a whole lot more. She took one last look at me before she left, and didn't look back.

I walked towards Tasha, she was lying unconscious on the floor, her face was bruised, so swollen, and there was a gaping wound in her cheek. I cleaned up, so when I called the paramedics Rose wouldn't be found guilty, I cleaned the knife and I called the paramedics and waited for them to come I just told them I didn't see what happened, I just found her like this. I walked back to the apartment, no longer calling it home. When I got back to the apartment I decided to clean up for Rose.

Once I cleaned the sheets specifically, and did other normal housework. After I wrote a note for Rose explaining a few things, I gave her a call to let her know she could come back and I was leaving. I called her but she didn't answer, I could understand if she wanted space so I left her a voicemail hoping she would listen to it. I was going to stay at a hotel for a few nights.

Rose's POV:

On my way home, I was still shaking from what I had done to Tasha. That bitch definitely deserved it, but what scared me the most was I didn't think twice about killing her…god, I didn't have any remorse. But what Dimitri told me about Tasha drugging him, I knew I could figure out if that was true I just needed to ask Dimitri where they when before they had sex. I was about to call Dimitri when I noticed I had a voicemail from him. I dialed voicemail and listen to Dimitri's soft voice, filled with so much heartache.

"_Roza, I'm so sorry for hurting you. I know words will never express how sorry I am. I want to let you know I'm giving you space, I'll be moving out tonight you can have you apartment back, I cleaned up for you. _я тебя люблю навсегда моя любовь_"._

I was crying while I heard his voice, filled with pain. I didn't understand what he said at the end, I knew it was his native language but what did it mean? I was more than determined to find out what happened, I had a nagging feeling that Dimitri would never hurt me. I was going to ask Dimitri about it, and I was going to find out soon.

**A/N: So this is how Tasha got the scar on her cheek! So let me know if you like this chapter. If you have any questions about this story PM me or leave it in the review and I will answer it. So let me know what you guys think in the reviews. Love you guys!**

**Translation:**

**I love you forever my love.**

**Outfits:**

**Chapter 9(I forgot about it on the last chapter)**

**Tasha's slutty dress-** **.com/cute_black_set/set?id=48215469**

**Chapter 10:**

**Rose's outfit, using Lissa's clothes-** **.com/pretty_floral/set?id=48269181**


	11. How Are We Going To Fix This?

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again for all your lovely reviews! And subscribers You made my day:) so I got a few reviews saying how crazy Rose was, and that was because I wanted Rose to still be able to get the darkness sometimes, Dimitri was trying to bring her out of that darkness by saying "this isn't you", I hope that made sense. So here is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy!**

Rose's POV:

I was figuring where to start finding out how Tasha supposedly drugged Dimitri when I decided to call him. I needed to find out what they did before they…well, before they did the nasty nasty. So I dialed Dimitri's number. He picked up after two rings.

"Roza?" He asked, sounding surprised I was calling.

"Rose" I corrected him, he was not going to call me that, until we figured things out "And I need you to tell me what you and Tasha did before you came over to my place and decided to fuck, and don't ask me why" I told him, firmly.

"We went for a drink. Can I explain why?" he asked quickly.

"No" I simply said "Which one?" I asked

"Just the bar inside her hotel" He said "Please Roz-Rose let me explain" He said. And then I hung up.

I still hadn't gone back to my apartment, I couldn't bare to. I could still imagine them there. I don't care how much he cleaned up; I would never sleep in that bed again. In fact I'm going to move out, I had decided and that was it. So I needed to get ready to go to the bar, and look at the tape from those video cameras. I didn't have a plan on how, but I'll find one. I was still living with Lissa so I had to find clothes again that would fit me. I managed to squeeze into some light green jeans, and a loose top that read "Forget me not" and a light blue denim jacket. Lucky we were the same shoe size; I fit into a pair of high-heeled oxford shoes. I blow-dried my hair, and wore it loose and messy, then put on some of Lissa's sunny's, and used one of her white handbags, and left.

I made my way to the front of the bar, and sat down.

"What would you like?" A guy with sandy blonde hair asked, I shocked when I realized it was the same guy who asked Mia out when we had that girls night out.

"Oh hey, I remember you. You asked my best friend Mia for a drink, that was ages ago though" I said, smiling at him.

"Yes, Mia. God she's amazing" He said smiling, in love.

"So, how are things between you two?" I asked.

"Great, she's amazing. She's smart, beautiful, just amazing. How did I get so lucky?" He asked, his eyes were filled with love. I was hit by a wave of jealousy, why couldn't things be this easy for Dimitri and I? I immediately scolded myself for thinking like that, Dimitri cheated on me.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Eddie Castile, and yours" He asked.

"Rose Hathaway" we shook hands. "Eddie, I need to ask you a favor, a huge favor actually" I told him.

"Depend what it is and I may be able to help you" He simply said, not even afraid of what I was going to ask him.

"I need to look at the tapes for the video cameras from two nights ago," I asked, determined.

"No! Do you know how much trouble I could get into if someone found out?" He asked.

"Well, no ones going to know. I wont tell." I told him.

"Fine, but on my lunch break, which is in a few minutes. And Hathaway, you owe me" He said, smiling.

"Sure, Eddie" I smiled back; from that moment on I knew we were going to be great friends.

When it came time for his lunch break. He brought out two tapes, and gave them to me.

"What's this?" I asked, looking at him strangely.

"The tapes from the video cameras, keep them until you've found what you're looking for" he said, smiling.

"Thanks, Eddie" I said, and hugged him. I left, and went back to Lissa's to play the tape.

I found myself at Lissa's about twenty minutes later, watching the tape and sure enough I saw Dimitri walking out of the frame, and while he was gone Tasha popped a pill in his Drink. I wanted to go back and beat the shit out of Tasha again, but I knew that would be stupid she probably learnt her lesson now, but that didn't mean I wasn't tempted. I turned the tape off and marched over to Dimitri's hotel.

Knock,knock,knock.

Dimitri opened the door, and looked shocked to find me there, he welcomed me in.

"So I saw the tape. Tasha did drug you" I looked at him, and he looked ashamed. He slowly walked over to me and tried to hug me, but I pushed him away.

"I'm so sorry Roza, does this mean we are getting back together?" He asked, and was about to kiss me, when I pushed him away._ Again_.

"No, Dimitri. We are not getting back together, maybe when I stop picturing you two together, we can get back together. But most of all Dimitri, you still touched, you still kissed her, and you still fucked her, so no we are far from getting back together" I shouted at him. I was about to storm out when he stopped me; he grabbed my elbow and said, "Rose, you must know. Tasha and I we didn't have sex, I could never have sex with her" He spat, and continued, "The whole time I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself. Rose I'm so sorry…what can I do to show you how sorry I am" He shouted the last part. He looked desperate. I didn't answer I just walked out the door. I didn't know how to answer Dimitri. _What can I do to show you how sorry I am? _All I knew what that I needed time to think.

When I got to Lissa's place, Lissa and Mia were sitting on the couch whispering, I cleared my throat and their heads whipped towards me and they gave me sympathetic looks, I hated it when people had sympathy for me, I could take care of myself. I sat down with them, and told them what I found on the tapes, and how Dimitri told me how sorry he was.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this, but honestly I really think Dimitri is sorry, just think about it if you were in his position" Mia said, that seemed to get me thinking, if I were in his position there would be no words for how sorry I would be.

"Rose, You and Dimitri need to talk about this. You can't fight forever, talk to him about this. If you two really loved each other don't you think you do everything in your power to stay together" Lissa said, they were right. I needed to talk to Dimitri about this but I wasn't ready to have a relationship with him again any time soon.

"Ok, I'll talk to him" I told them both, at that moment I was so grateful to have such great friends. I stood up ready to call Dimitri, I stepped out of the apartment to get some privacy, and I dialed his number.

"Rose" He breathed, like he was happy to hear my voice.

"Hey Dimitri, I need to talk to you, is it ok if I come over" I asked.

"Of course" He said, happily.

"Ok, I'll be there soon" I said, and hung up.

I was still in Lissa's light green jeans and top that read "Forget me not", so I didn't need to change, it didn't take me long to get to Dimitri's hotel. He opened up before I knocked the second time; he smiled warmly towards me I think he thought I was here to tell him I wanted to get back together.

"Dimitri, we need to talk about our situation. I want to make things right because even though I still have the image of you two together, I still love you But I cant get back together yet, I just want you to know I still care about you" I told him seriously,

"Thank you Rose, but I wont stop until I get you back, and make you mine" he told me passionately.

"How are we going to fix this Dimitri?" I asked him, my eyes starting to fill with tears.

"I believe in us, Roza. We can make this work, because I love you and that's enough" He pulled me close, and gave me comforting hug. It wasn't anything romantic just like a friendly comforting hug. But for the first time in what felt like years I allowed Dimitri to comfort me.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! I'm trying not to make Dimitri and Rose move to fast, after all what happened was pretty bad and of course you would need to time to repair from something like that. So tell me your thoughts on this, and if you have any questions let me know through a PM or leave it in the review and I'll answer it. So let me know what you thought in the review! Love you guys!:)**

**Outfit:**

**Roses outfit-** **.com/cute_casual/set?id=48318703**


	12. Loosing Sleep

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews again, and the subscribers! I think one of the reviewers mentioned I didn't state what drug Tasha used was, it was definitely the date rape drug called Roofie. I would like to say thank you to "My Sexy Russian" (LOL) for pointing that out. This chapter isn't very long but my house was actually broken into, so I didn't have much time to write, we've had to talk to the police. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Rose's POV:

I couldn't sleep, I kept tossing and turning, it was about two in the morning. Releasing a big sigh, I got up I was wearing some of Lissa's pajamas they were a dog, Pug I think, wearing glasses, and the shorts were grey with paw prints, I was going to see the only person I knew I could speak to as this time of night. I quickly put on knew high socks, and one of Lissa's pink trench coats, and some brown Ugg boots, it was freezing outside. I walked soundlessly out of the door, remembering to bring some keys.

Dimitri opened his door looking very tired; his long brown hair was very messy and tussled. He invited me in before I even asked.

"I can't sleep" I explained, I looked over towards his bed and the sheets were messed up. _Like he was having a nightmare_.

"You're lucky, I would rather not be sleeping at the moment" he said, looking horrified.

"Dimitri, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing just a nightmare" he said.

"Can I ask what it was about?" I asked him, it must have been something really bad, but he just shook his head.

"Roza, I really am sorry about everything that's happened between us" he looked broken.

"I need to know one thing Dimitri. What's going to happen between you and Tasha? Are you going to turn her in?" I asked him seriously.

"Roza, I wish I could. Tasha and I have been friends for years, I want to turn her, and I really do. I can't though, its so hard" He said, pained.

"Its ok Dimitri, I can see your sorry" I rubbed his back, I saw a tear roll down his cheek just before he wiped it away.

"Roza you should sleep, you look like you're about to collapse" He got up and pulled the sheets back for me. I looked at it, hesitating. I was scared to get close to Dimitri again, but ignoring my thoughts, I climbed in the bed, Dimitri sensing it was ok he climbed in and joined me. I had no idea why, but it might have had something to do with finally getting this close with Dimitri again, or maybe because I was scared of loosing him, or because he might even hurt me again, but I started crying the tears would come slowly and then I started bawling. Dimtiri obviously noticed this-_who couldn't_-and wrapped his long muscled arms around me and just held me, and whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

"Dimitri, I'm scared," I said, shaking. "I don't want to loose you". I hate crying in front of people, but at this moment I needed to let go. I didn't want to loose Dimitri, I still love him.

"Shhh. I will never leave you Roza, I'll always be with you, even if this doesn't work, I will always love you. I promise you will never see me with another women like that again. I love you Roza," he whispered, and I feel asleep listening to his sweet and comforting words.

I woke up and Dimitri was still asleep, it was about seven thirty in the morning. I quickly put on my Ugg boots and left Dimitri a note thanking him for last night, and left.

When I got back to Lissa's apartment she was still asleep. She would normally get up at eight o'clock for work. I had to get back to work today, but when I walked in I noticed the tapes weren't where I left them, and Mia was gone she was supposed to have slept here last night on the couch and leave at nine this morning. Fearing the worst I dialed her number, I almost gave up until she finally answered.

"Mia, where are the tapes. They aren't here" I told her, hoping her hadn't turned Tasha in, I wanted to but not yet. I still had to think about stuff.

"Yeah about that. I have them...actually the police have them now. Tasha was a crazy bitch; she raped Dimitri to break you two up. What kind of a person does that?" She said, then quickly answering, "A fucked up person that's who" She huffed.

"Mia, you had no right. I was going to do it myself, plus your going to get Eddie in trouble; I borrowed those tapes from him. No one was supposed to know!" I shouted at her, I wasn't angry it was just frustrating.

"Oh shit, I didn't think about that. I'll try and get them back" She said, panicking.

"You better" I said before I hung up.

Fuck. What was I going to do?

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading, and please review and let me know what you think! Your reviews have been helping me a lot to write this! So don't forget to review. Love you guys! :P**

**Outfits:**

**.com/just_some_pajamas_for_cold/set?id=48380318**


	13. Run For Your Life

**A/N: Thanks you so much for your reviews and subscriptions! Your feedback helps me to write this. This chapters shorter again, but I hope you enjoy it!**

Tasha's POV:

Groaning. I awoke to a sharp burning pain on my cheek; I lifted my head, and slowly opened my eyes but was immediately told to lie back down and something about stitches. _Where was I?_

"What happened?" I asked, tiredly.

"Your in hospital, you've have a few cuts, and bruises. The paramedics told us someone broke into your house and fought with you. There is a deep wound on your cheek" She said, calmly and handed a mirror to me.

I sucked in a breath as I saw the stitches on my cheek. I remembered what happened, Rose. She came into the hotel and beat the shit out of me.

"I'm sorry to say miss Ozera, but you will definitely have a scar. Unfortunately the wound was too deep," She said, cautiously. This made me angry Rose was definitely going to pay double; lucky I still had some plans in store for her.

"Where's my phone" I asked, eagerly. One of the nurses passed me my bag, which was lying, on a chair. "Could I have some privacy?" I asked. The nurse left.

It took him forever to pick up the phone; I almost gave up until he answered.

"Tasha, I heard what happened. I have a feeling why you're calling," He told me, sounding smug.

"I want to do it tonight please, do you even know what she did to me? She cut my face! Apparently so deep it's going to leave a scar, I want to get rid of the bitch" I told him, and he laughed.

"Sure, we're ready. Just go along with the plan and we should be good" He said and hung up. I laughed, finally I was going to get rid of Rose and then maybe if Dimitri forgives me we can actually be together.

Rose's POV:

I didn't know what to do about the tapes, Mia told me she would call me later when she finished talking with the police. I called Dimitri to let him know what happened about the tapes, he picked up straight away.

"Hey Roza" He answered in his deep Russian accent.

"Hey Comrade, I just want to let you know I borrowed some tapes from Eddie-Mia's boyfriend-Who works at the bar in the Hilton and it was the one with Tasha drugging you. Mia kinda turned it into the police" I told him cautiously, waiting for him to blow up.

"I missed that. That's ok, it'll only matter if I press charges," he said, softly.

"Thank god. I knew you liked it when I called you that" I told him playfully.

"I love it Roza," he told me, in his perfect voice. "Please don't get angry, but I want to be honest with you. I'm going to press charges against Tasha for you, what she did to you it's unforgivable It's not fair for me to not press charges. But I want to tell Tasha, so I'm going to visit her" He told me, holding his breath.

"That's ok, I'm just happy you're being honest with me" I told him, smiling.

"Thanks Roza, why don't you come over tonight?" he asked, sounding happier.

"Yeah sure, what for?" I asked him, curious.

"Just for some dinner. Roza I need to tell you something" He said, sounding serious out of nowhere.

"Sure, that sounds great" I said, excited. We said goodbyes and hung up.

Dimitri's POV:

I was glad Roza and I was getting along now. I knew I couldn't stay in New York for much longer, if I didn't move back in with Roza I had to go back to Russia. I was supposed to have left after what happened with Tasha and all but seeing Roza so broken, it tore me apart. But I had to leave soon, and I needed to explain this to Roza and I hated the fact that she had to support me.

I wanted to get this visit with Tasha over; I was just walking up to her room when I heard her on the phone.

"She cut my face! Apparently so deep its going to leave a scar, I want to get rid of the bitch" She said, angry. But she hung up after that; I knew she was talking about my Roza. She was going to hurt her! I definitely was going to press charges., so she could get locked up soon, and then she wouldn't be able to hurt Roza. "Tasha" I said as walked in "I need to tell you something, and then I'm leaving" I told her strictly.

"Dimitri, did you see what Rose did to me? She's a complete psycho!" She shouted at me.

"What? And you're not?" I shouted, but I needed to relax I was here for one thing "Tasha, I'm turning you in. I have proof; I'm doing this for Roza. Your deserve it" I growled at her, and then turned and left. I heard her shouting for me to come back, but I ignored her.

I made my way home; I had picked up a few groceries for dinner tonight. I was cooking her a special Russian dinner. My favorite, Black bread. I couldn't wait to set up, I'd add some candles to try to make it look romantic, but not over the top.

Rose's POV:

I was getting ready for dinner with Dimitri, I want to wear something casual but I still wanted to make it look like I put a lot of work into it so, I put on some floral jeans-How many did Lissa have? -And a cream-colored lace top, and a light brown cardigan, with some light pink heels. I put my hair into a high messy bun; I grabbed one of Lissa's pink handbags, and left.

I was on my way to Dimitri's I decided to text him and let him know, I decided to leave early so I could take a slow walk there. I was almost at his hotel when a hand came out and grabbed me from behind, I struggled. I managed to get loose, and turned around and quickly punched my enemy, I heard him or her let groan from the impact. I started running for my life, I quickly took out my phone and used speed dialed, Dimitri answered.

"Roza?" he answered sounding confused.

"Dimitri, help me! Someone's after me!" I screamed at him.

I dropped the phone, and all of a sudden another person came at me, from in front. I stopped but it was long enough for the person from behind me to catch me.

"Dimitriiiii" I screamed, I felt something knock my head hard. And I fell into a dark oasis.

Dimitri's POV:

Roza should be here in a few minutes, I thought excitedly. My phone started ringing. It was Roza; maybe she was calling to let me know she couldn't make it.

"Roza?" I asked, confused.

"Dimitri, help me! Someone's after me!" She screamed. _Shit!_ I already bolted out the door, running for her. Suddenly there was a little bit of shuffling on the other phone line, and then a bang like the phone dropped.

"Roza! Roza, telling me where you are!" I shouted at her, through the phone.

"Dimitriiiii!" I heard her scream; my heart was thumping so loud_. I could not loose her!_

"ROZA!" I shouted through the phone.

And the line went dead. _Someone had taken my Roza._

**A/N: Poor Dimitri, things were starting to go well with Rose and Dimitri. I've only got a few more chapters to go! So let me know what you thought about this chapter, and let me know what you think is going to happen! Love you guys! :D**

**Outfit:**

**Rose's dinner .com/cgi/set?id=48452190**


	14. Stay Strong

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, and subscribes! I love getting feedback from you. There definitely won't be a rape scene! But this chapter is a little violent; I tried not to make it too violent though. So I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Dimitri's POV:

Where could Tasha have taken my Roza? I couldn't stop worrying. I called Roza's mother and let her know what had happened;

"Hello, Janine speaking?" She answered.

"Hi, my name's Dimitri. I'm friends with daughter and last night someone abducted her" I told her, hoping to sound strong.

"WHAT? How could you let that happen? Who's taken her?" She kept asking me all these question I couldn't answer.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know. She was only taken last night; the police are already handling it. I'm so sorry" I said, my voice breaking.

"You need to contact her father Abe. I haven't spoken to him in a while, but I know he can help, I know he will find her. Call him," She said, she gave me his number and hung up.

I quickly dialed Abe's number, determined to find Roza as soon as possible.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered.

"Hi, this is Dimitri. I'm a friend of your daughter Rose, she's been abducted and Janine told me you would fine her" I said, holding my breath.

"Damn it! Ok where are you?" He asked, frustrated.

"Manhattan, New York" I responded

"I'll be there in an hour" He said, I exchanged my address and he was going to meet me at my hotel.

Tasha's POV:

I was walking out the hospital when my phone rang.

"Do you have her?" I asked, excited.

"Yes, she's unconscious at the moment" He said.

"Ok, I'll be there soon" I said, and hung up.

I was finally going to get her back. I caught a cab to the location Rose was being held at. When I got inside the building I saw Rose tied up on a chair blindfolded.

I smirked at what I was about to do; I was going to repay her for this scar.

Rose's POV:

I slowly opened my eyes, for a minute I actually forgot I was abducted. But when I opened my eyes all I saw was black. I felt something wrapped around my eyes. I groaned feeling the effects of being knocked on the head. My captor must have heard this and ripped off the material covering my eyes. I gasped when I saw who my captor was, or _captors_ were. Victor, Robert-Lissa's uncle's! -And of course Tasha. I hoped Dimitri would find me soon.

"What the fuck do you want? Come back for a second beating? Want another scar?" I said, trying to piss her off.

"Shut up bitch!" She said.

"Oooh, Smart comeback. I've never heard that one before" I said, laughing at her. I felt a sharp pain on my cheek and realized she slapped me.

"Is that all you've got? Ha-ha, I'm so scared" I said, laughing again.

"Shut up!" She was about to punch me when Victor came in and said "She's messing with you Tasha, leave it alone. We aren't going to start yet," Victor said, with an evil smile on his face, Tasha smiled back at him just as evil.

Dimitri's POV:

I saw Abe walking towards me; he was wearing what look like a very expensive tuxedo. I walked over and introduced myself:

"Hi. Dimitri Belikov" I said, extending my hand.

"Abe Mazur, lets get started" He said., and shook my hand. _Wow, this man wasted no time, I like it._

When we got inside my hotel room, Abe laid out lots of paper work. What he said next shocked me, but also gave me hope.

"I think I know who's taken her," he stated.

"What? How do you know?" I asked him.

"I haven't seen him in a long time, he is an assassin, working for Strigoi. Strigoi is a group of assassins I don't know a lot about them, all I know is he worked with them. He couldn't afford to buy a lot of weapons, so he promised he would owe me back, and I told him that was fine. But he didn't pay me back, he took millions of dollars worth of guns so I threatened to kill his wife if he didn't owe me back, he still didn't pay me back so I killed his wife I did it to teach him a lesson. He's had a grudge against me ever since, and he promised he would get even with me for it, he said he would kill my daughter. That's why I left Rose and Janine, I needed to keep them safe. Victor would have found them and killed them both then" He finished. Looking like he wished he could take back killing Victors wife. I hoped he wasn't meaning Victor, as in Lissa's uncle.

"Ok, I understand" Abe seemed smart enough to know what to do, so I would judge him "Where do we start?" I asked him.

"Well what do you know, it would help a lot if you noticed anything weird before she was taken" He said, looking very concentrated.

"Actually, Rose got into a fight with another women, her name's Tasha. It was pretty serious I had to take Tasha to hospital, when I went to the hospital to visit her I overheard her phone call, saying she wanted to take down Rose, she didn't specifically say it was Rose but I'm sure she was talking about Rose" I said, hopeful this would help us find Rose.

"This helps a lot, we can track down that phone number, we can find out where the location of the phone she called was" He said. We were both very hopeful now.

He got on the phone, and asked a few questions, gave Tasha's phone number, and he hung up.

"He's going to call me back with the location, now lets figure out a plan when we find them we need a plan of attack" He told me. We sat down on the table and planned, it was quite hard to plan when you didn't know what your surroundings were going to be like. When we finally agreed on some sort of plan, the phone rang, Abe answered straight away.

"What did come up with?" Abe asked.

"Ok, I see, Thank you" He said and hung up.

He told me they found the location at a warehouse in Queens. We went over our plan, and decided to wait till tonight, I so badly wanted to go in there now and rescue her and hold her and never let her go. God I'm so scared for her.

Rose's POV:

I woke up and suddenly I was lying on a table, my hands and feet were strapped down. _Oh shit._ Suddenly Tasha, Robert, and Victor came out from nowhere.

"Oh good, she's awake. I was worried she was going to miss all the fun," Tasha said, smiling at me with an evil glint in her eyes. I was too worried to say anything. Tasha picked up a sharp knife from somewhere, and said "Lets get started". She slowly lowered the knife on my lower thigh, and cut deep. I had never felt anything more painful. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming or crying. I knew that would piss Tasha off.

"I think I felt a small fly on my leg" I said smiling at her.

"I'll show you bitch" She said furious. She was just about to give me a matching scar on my cheek when Victor stopped her and said, "You don't get to have all the fun". He took the knife from Tasha, and cut my wrists deep.

Blood started spurting out my wrists. _Shit_ now I was worried, if I didn't do something soon I was going to die. Lucky I was strapped down, so if I could just undo the buckle I would be free. I was slowly feeling weaker and weaker; my eyelids were starting to droop. I tried to stay awake; I needed to distract them so I could unbuckle the straps. All of a sudden there was a loud bang on a door.

"Robert, and Tasha go keep guard around the building, this warehouse is to big for one person to do it so I need you both out there. I'll take care of her," Victor said. Tasha was about to protest when Victor shut her up, by threatening her.

They left then and Victor turned back to me.

"Why are you doing this? You're Lissa's uncle" I said drowsily.

"I'm doing this because your father killed my wife" He growled, and continued "He killed my wife because I didn't have the money to owe him back for his precious guns" He told me. "So you are going to die, so I can teach your father a lesson," He laughed.

"Your wife deserved to die! If you cant afford to pay back my father, well that's pretty worthless" I tried that, it was a pretty pathetic comeback.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" He shouted.

He turned away, to pick up another knife, and I unbuckled on of the straps quickly. _Just one more._

He picked up what looked like a surgical knife and cut a deeper wound into my other thigh. I bit my lip so hard I could taste blood. Victor noticed I didn't scream or cry, so he cut another wound into my shin. This time I couldn't hold back a small scream, and he fucking laughed! I felt more tired; it was so hard to keep my eyes open. Victor noticed this and said, "You will not sleep! I want you to suffer!" He shouted, and slapped me. He turned around again to get another weapon, and I unblocked the other strap, and I froze when he turned around with a gun.

He came up to me, and said, "I'm going to make sure you suffer like your father did to my wife" he said before he shot my thigh. I screamed, being shot hurt like a bitch. Then he came up to me and hit me on my forehead with the gun, and then I took this moment to escape the straps and punched him hard, he fell over and hit his head on the ground and fell unconscious. I quickly unstrapped both of the straps on my feet. I got off the table, but fell when I landed I couldn't walk with the leg that was shot. I crawled over to Victor and picked up the gun, it looked like a pistol. I pointed it at Victor, and was about to shoot when I thought I heard Dimitri's voice, I screamed his name.

Dimitri's POV:

Abe and I were outside the warehouse, we were about to enter when Tasha and another man walked outside and seemed to be keeping a watch on the premises. Abe decided it would be better if he took down Tasha, and I take down the other man. Robert was pretty easy I walked behind him and knocked him out, and tied him up and covered his mouth with tape. I left him in a dumpster, I went to check on Abe and he did the same. We ran inside careful not to make a sound, and I heard a gunshot I couldn't wait I ran towards the gunshot and I was getting close, there were a lot of rooms in the warehouse,

"Roza!" I shouted.

"Dimitri!" She shouted back. I found her sitting with a gun pointed to Victor.

I ran towards her, and as I got closer I realized she was almost completely covered in blood, she had a lot of cuts on her legs and I noticed a gunshot wound on her thigh. I immediately pulled her into my arms, and she started crying I took the gun from her. I noticed Abe making his way over I pulled Roza into my arms, and carried her. I handed the gun to Abe.

I only noticed then that she had cuts on her wrists, _shit_ I thought she needed a doctor now, I put her down, on the ground so I could wrap up her wounds.

"Roza, my love. This will hurt ok" I told her, and ripped off the material from my shirt and wrapped it around her wrists, she let out a small scream when I tied them tight around her wrists, I ripped off another piece and tied it around her cuts and gun shot wound. I carried her again, bride style. I told Abe I would take her to the hospital, while he called the police.

I took her out the warehouse and ran to the car, and gently lay her on the front seat, I ran to the drivers seat, and sped to the hospital. I noticed Roza's eyes slowly closing, I shook her.

"Roza, don't fall asleep yet, we're almost there my love" but it wasn't working "Roza!" I shouted. _I was not going to loose her now._ She opened her eyes,

"Sorry Comrade, I'm so tired" She said, and her eyes were slowly drooping again, but before they close completely she whispered, "I love you Dimitri" This time I couldn't wake her.

"Shit!" I shouted, we were finally at the hospital now; I didn't bother closing the car doors. I pulled her out the car and ran inside, I shouted for someone to help. Doctors came running they pulled out one of those patient beds, and I laid her on it, and they told me I had to wait in the lobby, while they took her into surgery.

They rushed her away, before I got to tell my Roza I love her one more time.

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter! Please let me know if you like it in the review, I hope it wasn't to violent! Love you guys!**


	15. Closer To Love

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and the subscribes! Thanks for all the feedback:) This chapters a little short because I thought it was a good place to leave the chapter, so I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

I heard loud beeping noises coming from the room they took Roza into, terrified I ran into the room and I saw my precious Roza lying unconscious on the bed, connected to what seemed like a thousand monitors. Her heartbeat showed a flat line on the heart monitor. I tried to run up to her to tell her I love, to tell her to pull through but the doctors pulled me away.

"Roza!" I shouted, "Wake up! I love you," I shouted, silently begging for her to wake up. It was no use, the doctors called her time of death.

I thought I heard a doctor speaking to me, someone was shaking me. Only then did I realize I was dreaming, I had a few tears rolling down my cheeks when I woke up.

"Mr. Belikov, wake up" A female doctor, was shaking me away.

"Is Roza awake, is she fine?" I blurted out; I started rising out of my chair.

"My name is Dr Olendzki. Rose is fine, she's unconscious she just passed out from a lot of blood loss, you should know you saved her life, if you hadn't acted so early she would have died" She spoke calmly. I let out a massive breath I didn't realize I was holding, she showed me to where Roza was staying.

My Roza was lying on a hospital bed; I rushed over to her and held her hand.

"Roza, please wake up. I love you Roza." I said, but as I said it tears were rolling down my cheeks. I was so worried about her, the whole time she was gone I thought she was going to die and she was never going to know how much I love her or how sorry I was about messing around with Tasha.

"Can we have a moment alone?" I asked Dr Olendzki.

"Of course" She told me gently.

I kissed Roza tenderly on her soft lips. I was still silently crying, a tear or two fell on her cheek and I wiped them off her cheek.

"I love you Roza, forever and ever" I whispered in her ear.

It was like a fairytale. Roza woke up! She mumbled a few words, which I couldn't hear.

"Roza! Oh god, I was so worried! I love you so much, please don't ever scare me like that again!" I rushed these words out.

"Comrade?" She mumbled tiredly. I laughed outright, missing her pet name for me.

"Yes, its your Comrade" I answered gently, while I ran my fingers gently through her hair, she started crying.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri! I love you so much. I was so scared, I thought I was never going to tell you that again!" She sobbed. I gently moved her small body aside on the bed to join her. She snuggled up to me as I held her in my arms.

"Don't be sorry Roza. You had every right to upset with me, but I promise you from this day on I will always be here to protect you, even if you don't want me around" I smiled, "I will always love you. I hope that we can get back together Roza, and I don't care how long I have to wait," I told her honestly. I missed her so much!

"Of course, Dimitri. I love you! " She squealed. And she lifted her head up, and kissed me so passionately, god I missed her soft luscious lips.

"I love you to Roza" I whispered against her lips.

**A/N: So let me know if you liked this chapter in the reviews! Thanks for reading, and I don't have to many chapters left. Love you guys :P**


	16. Bonding

**A/N: Hey! Thank you again for all the reviews and subscribes! Here is a really short chapter; I thought this chapter should be mostly about Rose and Abe's father and daughter bonding. So here it is, enjoy!**

Dimitri's POV:

I woke up next to Roza on her hospital bed. We were both snuggled together on the bed, I was holding her close, and her body was wrapped around mine. I carefully got off the bed; there was business I had to take care of.

I arrived at the F.B.I building; I spoke to an agent Mason Ashford. I told him what happened between Roza, Tasha, Victor, and Robert. He told me they would go to jail if Roza decided to press charges, and if he found evidence to prove this. I let them know where Roza was staying. They promised to speak to Roza later today at the hospital, as Roza would be leaving soon; she was still on bed rest.

I left to go to the Hilton hotel, and snuck into the back office and stole the one tape of Roza kicking down Tasha's door, so she wouldn't have any evidence to press charges against my Roza. It definitely wasn't easy; I had to distract the front receptionist. Once I had finished that I went back to visit Roza.

I walked through Roza's door, her head immediately snapped towards me and gave me the most beautiful smile, once all this was over between the police I was going to take her out and make everything up to her.

"Hey gorgeous" I greeted her.

"Hey handsome, where did you go?" She asked, smiling back at me.

"I needed to take care of some business between the police for you," I told her simply.

"Thanks Comrade" just as she said that Abe walked in.

"Who are you?" She asked Abe. Abe walked over to Roza's bed, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm your father. Rose, I'm so sorry for leaving you and your mother but please understand I did it for your safety" He said cautiously. A few tears started rolling down Roza's cheeks, and then she hugged him.

"I missed you," She simply said. I didn't want to interrupt their moment so I just backed off.

"Your father helped me find you, if it wasn't for your father you wouldn't be here" I told her honestly. I wanted her to know it was her father that mainly helped find her.

"Thank you" She mumbled.

"That's ok, Kiz" He told her smiling "And I think you'll be happy to know, I'm going to visit your mother and give her some money. I've heard things haven't been going to well with her, and I also bumped into your friend Lissa and she told me you were looking for another apartment, so I'll have an apartment for you when you leave this place" He told Roza, she just hugged him tighter.

The police walked in then ruining there moment.

"I'll come by later" Abe said, and then walked out.

"Hello, Rose. I am agent Mason Ashford, I would like to talk to you about the abduction between you, Tasha, Victor, and Robert" He said.

Rose dove into the whole story about the abduction and decided to press charges against Tasha, Victor, and Robert. The agent just said he would find evidence, and when he did he would make sure Tasha, Victor and Robert all went to jail.

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter; let me know what you think in the reviews! Thank you again for all the reviews. Love you guys! :D**


	17. Surprise!

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews and subscribes! I love hearing from you! I decided to update every second night, I kinda need a break from updating every night and I also don't have much longer to go on this story. So here is another short chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!**

I was helping Roza out of the hospital, her gunshot wound was still hurting her but it had healed a lot she just had a limp. Abe was waiting by the car, he handed us the new address to her new apartment, and the keys.

When we got there, it was actually a townhouse. It was beautiful the walls were a light brown color, and the carpets were dark brown. It was really spacious, and already furnished.

But without warning my mother walked in.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"You father called. He explained to me why he left us. He's going to stay here, and he bought an apartment for us" She explained.

"But why are you here in my apartment?" I asked, frowning at her.

"Well, I wanted to visit you. I also wanted to talk to you" She sighed and continued "Rose, we never really had a great relationship. I'm so sorry for that, I would like to start over again" She smiled sympathetically.

"That's ok mom" I smiled, I was willing to give her another try because she was my mother after all.

"Thank you Rose. You don't know how much that means to me" She smiled and hugged me.

We made plans to have coffee in a few days, and she left. I walked up to Dimitri, and put my arms around him.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked him, smiling.

"I can think of a few things I'd like to do with you" He said before he planted his lips on mine, and gave me a tender kiss.

"I have a surprise for you" he whispered against my lips.

He led me to the fridge, and opened it to hand me a small paper bag. I opened it to find the most amazing looking chocolate donuts!_ Yummy._

"Roza, I know we just got back together but I feel like we should move forward" He stopped and took a breath "I want you to meet my parents" He said smiling at me hopefully. It took me a while to answer because I was so shocked.

"Dimitri. I would love to meet your parents" I squealed, and hugged him.

"I was hoping you would say that" He smiled at me, and kissed me softly.

"So when do we meet them?" I asked him, thinking it would be in a month or so.

"Um, in two days" he said, shyly.

"What! That soon?" I shouted. "But what if they don't like me?" I asked him, worried.

"Of course they will Roza. They will love you," He said encouraging me.

"Ok, so I guess we should pack then" I told him, already walking off to the bedroom and Dimitri followed.

"Don't worry Roza, they will love you." He said from behind me, and took my hand.

I noticed Lissa had brought all my clothes for me from my old apartment. _Bless her!_ She probably knew I would never want to go back there again. So I started pulling out clothes from the wardrobe, and stated packing to meet the Belikov's.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and let me know what you think in the reviews! Love you guys:)**


	18. Dinner With The Belikov's

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews and subscribes! I enjoy reading all your feedback. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

Dimitri and I were about to board for our flight to Dimitri's home town-Russia-I decided to call Lissa and find out how she was doing.

"Hey Rose" she said, excited.

"Hey. How are you holding up, with Victor and all?" I asked.

"I'm fine Rose, its just shocking really. Victor seemed like such a great person, and then I found out he tried to kill you! Rose are you OK, I'm sorry I didn't see you in hospital" she said, sounding a little down.

"That's fine Lissa, and I'm OK. Actually Dimitri is taking me to meet his parents" I squealed.

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed, "good luck Rose, I'm sure they will love you" her words warmed me. I heard our plane starting to board.

"Hey Lissa. I have to go now, but I'll be back soon" I said.

"OK bye" she said, and hung up.

Dimitri and I boarded our flight. Once our plane was in the sky, I felt tired. Dimitri let me rest my head on his lap, and soon enough I fell into a deep blissful sleep.

I felt Dimitri shaking me. "Roza, you need to wake up. We are here" he whispered softly in my ear. I mumbled an OK, and slowly sat up rubbing my eyes. We collected our bags and Dimitri got the car we were hiring, and we drove off to Dimitri's parents house.

When we arrived my hands were shaking because I was so nervous. _Would Dimitri still love me if his family wouldn't accept me?_ I shrugged off the thought and continued to unpack the bags out of the car boot. Dimitri must have noticed my hands shaking because he took hold of them and looked deep into my eyes.

"Roza, I promise they will love you" he reassured me.

"I love you Comrade" I told him, still looking him in the eyes.

"I love you too Milaya" he replied, caressing my cheek. He picked up the bags and took my hand and we walked to the front door.

Dimitri knocked a few times and not long after the door swung open and a lady looking like she was in her forties smiled warmly at us both and hugged Dimitri hard, she then looked at me and gave me a gentle hug.

"You must be Roza?" She smiled at me.

" y-yeah" I stuttered. Dimitri squeezed my hand comforting me.

"I'm Olena, Dimitri's mother. Come in" she said, I already felt so welcomed. "Dinner should be served soon, I've made Dimitri's favorite-Black bread-Dimitri could you show Roza to her room" she said to Dimitri.

"Yes mama" he said, and kissed Olena on her cheek.

Dimitri took my hand and led me upstairs. We slowly made our way up the stairs, and when he opened a door and we walked inside I immediately knew it was Dimitri's room. There were western novels that I noticed a few time Dimitri was reading, it was a little plain but it was Dimitri's room.

I decided to change into something nicer for dinner; I wanted to make a good impression for Dimitri's family. I changed into a white singlet with a white bow at the top, and a dark blue polka dot skirt with white bows running down the middle, and then slipped into some plain black ballet flats. I didn't want to look too dressy. Dimitri had just changed into some dark blue jeans, and a white V-neck t-shirt. _Yummy_. Dimitri took my hand and we walked down to have dinner with his family.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know if you want Rose and Dimitri to move things forward! Please tell me what you think in the reviews. Love you guys:D**


	19. Teasing

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much again for all your great reviews, and subscribes! There is a lemony scene in this chapter! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Dimitri and I walked down the stairs together holding hands. When I saw the dinner table I was shocked. Olena had prepared a wonderful dinner; cured fish, caviar, pickled vegetable, little plates of butter, and oddly burnt bread. Dimitri led me to the table and pulled out the chair for me like the gentleman he is, and then sat next to me. A girl around my age sat next to me and introduced herself.

"Hi Roza, I'm victoria" she smiled. "Dimitri's told me a lot about you" she winked.

"Oh, I'm sorry but he hasn't told me about you, are you his sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm his sister. When Dimitri was younger-" she started on what I assumed was a funny but embarrassing story about Dimitri, but Dimitri interrupted.

"Vic!" he shushed her, but Vic and I cracked up laughing. Dimitri started blushing a little, it was so cute. I took his hand under the table and squeezed it, he squeezed my hand back.

I noticed two other girls had joined the table, Dimitri told me their names; Karolina, and Sonya. Then an older lady took her place at the table, Dimitri told me her names was Yeva. Finally Olena joined us she thanked Dimitri and I for joining us, when I asked Dimitri what the burnt bread was he laughed and corrected me explaining it was Black Bread his favorite. He cut a piece for me and it turned out to be my favorite as well.

We were about half way through dinner when I was feeling adventurous. Dimitri and I hadn't taken our relationship further since what happened between Tasha and Dimitri and I loved Dimitri more for respecting that, so I wanted to move things forward. I took my hand out of Dimitri's hold and slowly raised my hand till it was just above his crotch, I heard Dimitri suck in a breath. I giggled softly, I noticed Dimitri's jaw clenched Dimitri gripped my knee with his hand. After a while of caressing his upper thigh, dinner was finished I was just thanking Olena when Dimitri grabbed my hand and started gently pulling me back to his room.

As soon as he opened the door, and I was inside he slammed the door shut and pressed me against the door and planted a rough one on my lips, he started kissing my neck working his way up my neck and then returning to my lips where he slowly slid his tongue in my mouth. I loved the way Dimitri tasted, like spicy cinnamon. I wrapped my legs around him as he lifted he against the wall.

"Roza. What was that downstairs" he whispered in my ear.

"What was-Mmmm-what comrade" I moaned when Dimitri licked my earlobe.

Obviously getting impatient he ground his hips into mine, I moaned at the friction.

Giving in I simply said, "teasing".

"Aren't you going to finished what you started" he spoke seductively.

" I don't know. Ill need convincing" I continued teasing him.

"Roza" he moaned before he moved away from wall and gently laid me on the bed, and he followed by lying on top of me. He slowly lifted my top and placed fiery kisses along my stomach, he then he took off my top, I was just lying there with a black lacy bra and a skirt; I noticed Dimitri's eyes were dark with lust.

"You are so beautiful, my Roza" he whispered.

He carried on kissing my stomach making a trail of kisses up to my neck and he gave me a love bite, marking me as his own. I was starting to feel a little powerless so I flipped him over so I was on top. I tore off his t-shirt, and started kissing his neck; he moaned when my mouth came in contact with his skin, I started kissing all the way down till I got to his lower stomach. I unbuttoned his jeans, but before I was able to take them off Dimitri grabbed my hands.

"Roza, you don't have to. I'm perfectly content with what we have now" he smiled lovingly at me.

"Dimitri, I want this, and I want you. I love you" I leaned back up and kissed him, and continued to pull off his jeans, until they were off. I noticed through Dimitri's boxers, he was hard _and_ he was big I quickly started to relieve him by pulling down his boxers, and taking him in my hands. I was so nervous I had never gone down or given a hand job before to a guy.

"Dimitri. I've never done this before" he knew what to do; he showed me what he liked. He guided my hand up his length squeezing tighter when he got to the head, he moaned loudly. He left me to it after that. I started out slowly, and then going faster after a minute I noticed some of his juices leaking out, I had an urge to taste him, I sucked him. I heard Dimitri swear under his breath, and he started bucking his hips. I took him all in my mouth, and I heard Dimitri growling. _Fuck_. That was such a turn on, I kept on going increasing my pace. I knew Dimitri was close, his breath was shallow. I felt him throbbing, he was trying to pull my head away as he knew he was coming but I wanted to taste him. He no later emptied himself into my mouth, than I had drank it all up. He tasted wonderful and I knew from that moment he was going to be an addiction I would never be able to get over.

Dimitri was catching his breath when he flipped me over so I was underneath him, he ripped off my skirt. He slowly caressed my thighs and gently removed my matching black lace panties, embarrassed I closed my legs. Dimitri tried looking me in the eye but when I wouldn't meet his stare he said "Roza, look at me".

When I didn't look at him, he cupped my face and moved my face so I was looking at him. When I didn't say anything he said, "Roza, you are so beautiful. Don't ever doubt that".

He parted my legs again, and kissed my core. He went about his torture, he started giving me head, and he licked and sucked me until I was so close he moaned when he felt me throbbing, ready for him. The sucking and vibrations of his moans did it. I came so hard, I was about to scream Dimitri's name but Dimitri covered my mouth before I got to make a sound. My breath was coming hard and fast. Dimitri leaned up and kissed me so softly.

"Thank you Dimitri for making me feel like the most beautiful women. I love you," I told him honestly, looking him in the eyes.

"My pleasure, and you are the most beautiful women Roza," he said softly looking me in the eyes.

We didn't have sex; we both took a shower together. Taking turns washing each other's bodies. Then we went to sleep together wrapped in each other's embrace.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter! I decided to extend this story by a few more chapters for you guys. Let me know what you thought in the reviews! Love you guys! :P**

**Chapter 18/19:**

**Rose's .com/dinner_party/set?id=48928864**


	20. True Romance

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and subscribes! I've written a longer chapter this time, so I hope you enjoy it!**

It felt so good waking up next to Dimitri, he was still sleeping so I decided to wake him up with a little surprise. I pulled down the covers exposing his beautifully tanned muscled chest. I kissed him slowly and softly on the lips, and worked my way down his chest planting wet soft kisses down his chest. I heard him moaning in his sleep; he whispered my Russian name a few times before he woke up.

"Mmmm. Roza. Feels so good" He mumbled, waking up.

"Hey Comrade" I said softly.

He pulled my face towards his and kissed me tenderly. I lay back down next to him.

"What are we doing today Comrade" I asked, thinking of all they things we could get up to.

"I want to take you out to the city today, show you around" He smiled brightly at me.

"Sounds like a plan Comrade" I returned his smile.

We both got up and got ready to head out to the city. I changed into light brown jeans, a black and white striped top with a heart on it, and dark brown boots. I pulled on my black coat and took my tote bag with an old bicycle on it, I just blow-dried my hair, and so it was slightly curly and messy. Dimitri wore dark blue jeans a black t-shirt and his signature brown duster; his shoulder length silky brown hair was tied in a ponytail. He took my hand and we headed down to the car together, it was still early in the morning so no one was up yet, we got in the car and left for the city.

There were a few jewelry shops and small boutique clothing shops. Dimitri led me into a small jewelry shop, and he greeted one of the jewelers, she was a short petite women, she looked like she was in her early forties, and they spoke in Russian and she brought out a beautiful looking necklace, it was a heart with diamond rhinestones on it with a keyhole in it, and a key charm next to it. It was gorgeous. Dimitri picked it up and put it on me, I was shocked. _What was he doing?_

"It looks beautiful on you Roza" He looked me deep in my eyes as he spoke.

"Dimitri tell me you didn't buy this for-" I started but he interrupted me.

"Yes Roza, I bought it for you. I love you, and I wanted to buy you something special. You deserve this Roza" he said, sincerely.

"I love you to Dimitri, thank you" I said before I kissed him hard.

"There's one more thing" He said, and then pulled a deep red box off the counter and handed it to me. Inside was a gorgeous silver ring, it had a moonstone on it, and was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"Dimitri, this is too much. I can't except it" I said, starting to give it back but he insisted.

"I just wanted you to have something special Roza, please except it Roza" He spoke softly.

"Ok. But no more" I said, sternly. I hugged him hard and whispered in his ear "I love them Dimitri" He hugged me harder.

After Dimitri paid for them and I had the necklace and the ring on we both left. Dimitri took me to one of the Russian café's and we had breakfast, we had what Dimitri called Blini, which in Russian were pancakes, served with sour cream and jam.

Dimitri's POV:

I heard my phone ringing early in the morning, I looked over at my alarm clock and saw it was three o'clock in the morning, I answered.

"Belikov, I have some news for you" Abe answered, informing me.

"Abe. What did you have to tell me?" I asked.

"You should probably know it is Rose's birthday at the end of this week, I know Rose wont tell you its just who she is. I thought you might want to know. How's it going over there in Russia" Abe said.

"Thanks for letting me know. Russia's going good, Rose seems to really enjoy it here" I let him know.

"Ok well that's great. It was good catching up again. Oh and Belikov if you ever hurt her…well, I'll leave it to your imagination" He said, and hung up.

I took a deep breath, and went back to sleep.

Hours later I was waking up to Roza's warm wet mouth planting hot kisses on my chest, damn it felt so good. Could she wake me up likes this every morning?

"Mmmm. Roza. Feels so good" I mumbled, still half asleep.

"Hey Comrade" she said softly, giving me a gorgeous smile. I couldn't help but pull her face to mine and give her a soft kiss.

She lay back next me on the bed.

"What are we doing today Comrade" She asked. I remembered I had to pick up something special for Roza; I had planned when we got here.

"I want to take you out to the city today, show you around" I said smiling, I couldn't wait to see her face light up when she saw what I had planned for her.

"Sounds like a plan Comrade" She said, as we both got up to get ready for the city.

I quickly pulled on some dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt, and then I put on my duster. I walked back into the room, and saw Roza wearing light brown jeans, with and black and white striped top with a heart on it, with brown boots, and she was just putting on her black coat when I walked in. I took her hand after she collected her back and we drove off to the city.

I took her to the jewelry shop, I spoke to one of the shop assistants in Russian who I planned the surprise for Roza with, and she pulled out the jewelry I bought for Roza, I put the beautiful necklace on Roza, she seemed shocked that I bought it for her.

"It looks beautiful on you Roza," I told her looking into her eyes.

"Dimitri tell me you didn't buy this for-" she started but I interrupted her.

"Yes Roza, I bought it for you. I love you, and I wanted to buy you something special. You deserve this Roza," I told her honestly.

"I love you to Dimitri" She told me and kissed me hard, and passionately.

"There's one more thing" I told her and pulled out a matching ring.

"Dimitri, this is too much. I cant except it'," She said again. She just didn't know how to be spoiled. I wanted to spoil her so much, so she better get used to it.

"I just wanted you to have something special Roza, please except it Roza" I told her softly.

"Ok. But no more" She said sternly, I just laughed softly. She hugged me, and whispered into my ear "I love them Dimitri" It just made me hug her harder.

After I paid for them, and made sure Roza was wearing the necklace and ring so we headed off to one of my favorite café's. I helped her order some breakfast, we both ordered Blini, and I explained to her they were pancakes served with sour cream and jam. She seemed to love them.

I drove us home after that; I couldn't wait to plan something special for her birthday. After these few days with Roza I couldn't help but feel a stronger connection to her, like we were meant for each other. I knew I could never live without her again ever since we split for a bit after what happened with Tasha. I was just happy we were back together, and I would do everything I could to make her happy.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Your feedback from all the reviews has helped me so much to write these chapters so please let me know what you thought of this in the reviews! Love you guys:)**

**Outfit:**

**.com/cold_weather_casual/set?id=49149509**

**Necklace and ring Dimitri bought .com/pretty_jewellery_set/set?id=49149684**


	21. Everything I Ask For

**A/N: Thank you so much for helping me get 100 reviews! I love you guys! I appreciate all the feedback you've given me, thank you also so much for the subscribes! I've written a bit of a longer chapter, you guys deserve it! So I hope you enjoy it!**

Rose's POV:

I felt cold seep deep into my bones, chilling me to my core. I saw a face that was all to familiar, three of them. Victor, Tasha, and Robert. I was to horrified to make a noise. Victor was leaning over me, when I head the all to familiar voice calling my name, I could fall into that deep luscious voice.

"Roza!" Dimitri was screaming. I knew what was going to happen before it happened.

Victor turned away from me, grinning; he pointed the gun at Dimitri who had just run into the room. Dimitri was to shocked to move, I heard the loud bang ringing through my ears, and all too soon Dimitri was lying on the ground. I did the only thing I could, releasing all my grief and rage I screamed.

I suddenly woke screaming, and my body thrashing with tears streaming down my cheeks. Dimitri came to me immediately.

"Roza. What is it my love?" Dimitri took my face in his palms, concerned covered his face.

I didn't answer; I had never had a nightmare in years. I clung on to Dimitri like there was no tomorrow; I let out all the tears I didn't know I had built up.

Dimitri continued to hold me tight, promising everything would be all right and I would be safe in his arms. He kept whispering sweet nothings

When I stopped crying, and was well enough to talk. I told Dimitri about my dream.

He took my face in his palms again and told me clearly, and firmly "No drug, or woman is ever going to destroy the love we have ever again, I swear it. Roza I love you and nothing is ever going to change that" looking deep into my eyes, I felt like he was looking into my soul. I clutched on tighter to him, he caressed my cheek so lightly, I leaned towards and gave him the softest loving kiss I had ever given to anyone he responded with all the love and passion he had to give. He pulled away and gently pulled me back down on the bed, I lay my head on his chest; I could hear his steady heartbeat slowly lulling me to sleep. He wrapped his arms around me tighter than before; I had never felt so safe.

Lissa's POV:

I heard my phone's ringtone going off alerting me I had a call coming through;

"(I'm gonna getcha)

I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight

(I'm gonna getcha)

I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night

(Yeah, you can betcha)

You can betcha by the time I say, "go," you'll never say "no"

(I'm gonna getcha-"

Christian groaned next to me, hearing Shania Twain he muttered something along the lines of "Urgh. Turn it off" Turning around, and pulling a pillow over his head.

I didn't recognize the caller.

"Hello?" I asked, confused _who would be calling this early in this morning?_

"Hi, this is Abe. I'm Rose's father" He said, sounding professional. _Why would he be calling me?_

"Uh. Hi, why do you need to call me at this hour?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"Oh, well I'll tell you so you can get back to sleep. Rose's birthday is coming up at the end of this week; I want you to organize her birthday party. I'm posting a credit card to you; this will pay for the plane tickets for whoever will come, oh its in Russia by the way. Dimitri told me a bit about you, I know you and Rose are best friends so it would be best suited to your capabilities. Use the credit card for whatever you want, and don't worry one single bit about the cost I assure you there is enough money for everything. Any thing you want to ask?" He told me. I was shocked.

"Uh. No, I can handle it" I told him, excited about planning her birthday party.

"Great, you should receive the card in about two days, I already posted it a few days ago" He informed me, and hung up.

I put the phone back down and went back to sleep already coming up with ideas for her birthday.

Rose's POV:

I woke up and Dimitri was gone, but there was a note on his pillow and a single red rose next to it, the note read;

_My Sweet Roza,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there to wake up next to you, I love watching your beautiful face while you are sleeping, I can't wait to see you tonight Roza. I love you, and I'll be thinking about you._

_Love Your Comrade_

_Xoxoxox_

_P.S: Did I tell you I love you? Xoxoxo_

I laughed at the last part, Dimitri was so sweet.

I flipped the covers back and walked over to my suitcase deciding what to wear. I felt like wearing something casual; I wore a green racer back top with a smiley face on it, with light faded blue skinny jeans. I still had Dimitri's necklace and ring on, I tied my hair into a high messy bun, and clipped a red bow on, and slipped the rose Dimitri left on my ear. Then I quickly slipped on some teddy bear slippers. Olena obviously had some sort of heating on because I didn't feel the cold.

I walked down the stairs, and I smelt a wonderful smell coming through the kitchen so I walked into the kitchen and I saw Olena hard at work, cooking.

"Good morning Olena, would you like some help?" I asked, smiling brightly at her.

"Oh that's ok Roza, thank you for offering" She returned my smile.

"It smells delicious, what are you cooking?" I asked, interested.

"Actually I'm cooking a few different things, right now the Black Bread you and Dimitri love," She said smiling again.

"Could you teach me how to make it? Actually I would love you to teach me how to cook a few Russian foods. I am really bad at cooking, so I wouldn't mind a few pointers," I told her, she really could use some help but at the same time I was interested in learning to cook Russian food.

"Actually that sounds great Roza, come over here" I stood next to her; I listened to her giving me pointers about cooking. I learned a lot about her, she was a wonderful mother. We laughed, chatted and exchanged stories all in all it was a great day.

I don't know how much time passed, but Dimitri walked through when Olena had told me a hilarious story about Dimitri and we were both holding on to each other making sure we would fall from laughing so hard. Dimitri looked at both of us as if we had gone loony, before I could say a word to Dimitri Olena spoke to him.

"Dimitri, can I have a word?" She asked.

"Yeah" He walked off, and Olena followed. That was weird.

Dimitri's POV:

I walked through the door, but I wasn't expecting to see Olena and my Roza having a great time, and laughing _very_ hard together but it made me love her more seeing my Roza and mama getting on so well, I was so proud of her. But I was confused as to what made them laugh that hard, but before I could ask Olena asked to talk to me, so I walked away and she followed.

Olena and I sat on one of the couches, she looked serious and then her face filled with love. She took my hand, and started talking;

"Dimitri, I've spent almost the entire day cooking, laughing and getting to know Roza. I don't know if you've thought about this yet but I think you should marry Roza. You may not be ready yet but I thought you should know, you two are meant for each other. Every time I mention your name around her I can see her eyes light up with love and adoration for you" Olena spoke so passionately.

But what she said shocked me; I was so happy that they had time to talk and laugh and overall build a great relationship. I was definitely ready to marry Roza, but I don't know if she was willing to take the next step, I wanted to give her time.

"Mama, I love her so much to and I know she loves me so much to. Roza has been through a lot lately and I just want to give her time. I would love to marry her, but I think she needs time too. She needs to repair not only from what Tasha, Victor and Robert did to her, but I feel like she still hasn't completely trusted me yet, with what happened between Tasha and I" She flinched when I mention Tasha, I had already told her about that incident.

She was extremely supportive she told me it wasn't my fault it was the drug, she sent me some money over so I could stay a few nights to fix my relationship with Roza, of course I didn't approve of her sending me money but she did it anyway.

Pulling me out of my thoughts, Olena took my hand and slipped a box into it. I opened my hand revealing an old deep dark red box, I opened it and there sitting in the box was a beautiful ring, it was very old but it still had a beautiful classic look to it, I knew Roza would fall in love with this ring.

"Mama, I cant," I told her, giving it back

"No take it, when you're ready you can propose to her" She smiled at me, and walked off.

How could I not want to marry Roza? she was everything I've ever asked for in a women.

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Yay Dimitri might propose! I would like to hear when you think he will propose, please let me know what you think of this chapter, Thank you again for all your reviews and subscribes. Love you guys! :D**

Rose's .com/casual_home/set?id=49292071


	22. Birthday Party Plans

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, and subscribes! This is a really short chapter but I felt this was all that should be in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

Lissa's POV:

Beep. Beep. I turned off my alarm and I remembered it was Rose's birthday, I ripped off the bed sheets and quickly changed to get ready to plan her birthday party. I changed into light green jeggings, and a floral cami I pulled on a grey cardigan and some black heels, and wrapped a pink scarf around my neck.

I opened the contacts on my iPhone, and quickly wrote down on a piece of paper who I decided would come to the birthday party, I saw Christian rubbing his eyes getting up to get ready for work.

I stalked over to Christian I took hold of his shoulders; he seemed startled at my actions.

"Christian Ozera, you are helping he organize this birthday party for Rose"

"Baby, I can think of something better we can do," He whispered in my ear, taking hold of my waist but before we could go any further I pulled away.

"No, Christian I need your help with this, and you are not getting out of it" He looked disappointed.

"Ok, Liss. What would you like me to do?" He muttered, looking bored already.

I took the paper and ripped it in half.

"Here, you are going to call or email these people and invite them to Rose's birthday party" I told him, handing him the other half of the piece of paper.

He took it and sulked off. The first person on my list was Mia Rinaldi. I dialed her number and got started on the invites.

I was on my last phone call to Eddie.

"So Rose's father is going to pay for the costs of the accommodation and travel costs, all you need to worry about is time off from work" I explained to him.

"Ok, that's fine. I have enough leave to go, thanks for inviting me. Bye" He said, and hung up.

All of my contacts were coming time to check on Christian. I walked into our bedroom and saw him sleeping! I walked over to him angry.

"Christian!" I screeched.

He flew up, realizing what he had done wrong.

"Lissa, don't worry! I finished everyone's coming," He told me quickly.

"Good" I said, and walked off.

I organized all the plane flights, we were all on the same flight except for three of the people coming, and amazingly they were able to fit us on a flight there tomorrow.

"Christian, I need you to go pick up the invoice, and receipt" I told him.

"Ok" He sighed.

He pulled on a leather jacket and left.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you think in the reviews and let me know if you want to read more about Dimitri and Rose in this fanfic by me writing a sequel. Love you guys:)**


	23. Romance&Secrets

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and subscribes! I'm not sure if anyone noticed but I put the links to the outfits back on my profile because I noticed it came out weird when I put in on here. So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

Dimitri's POV:

"I could do this all day," Roza whispered against my neck causing my to shiver, she noticed my reaction and kissed me on my neck. It had been an hour since we woke up, and we were going to stay like this for as long as we could today.

All of a sudden Roza got up, she was wearing very short shorts that were red and she opened my draw of clothes and took my favorite t-shirt, she just took off her t shirt she already had on, she didn't have a bra on and her skin was so smooth I wanted to go over to her caress her beautiful smooth skin, I noticed she was teasing me as she slowly took off the t shirt and then put mine on. She turned around with a cheeky grin on her face, and jumped onto the bed.

"You little minx" I growled, and took her in my arms and kissed her senseless.

Her kiss burned me to my core, she licked my bottom lip begging for entrance and I happily gave it to her I heard her let out a low sexy moan ultimately arousing me, in a flash I was on top of her, and she wrapped her legs around my hips allowing us to get closer, our kisser got hotter and her tongue was hot on my own and she tasted so sweet I let out a moan of my own obviously turned on by it she grinded her hips against mine, things were getting heated up fast Roza tore off my shirt and kissed me on my neck, and before I knew what happened I was on my back and Roza was leaving a trail of hot wet kisses down my chest, I couldn't stop the moans from leaving my mouth, just as I was just making a move to take my t-shirt off Roza, when Vic entered the room a look of disgust flashed across her face and Roza hadn't even noticed yet and she just carried on with kissing my chest, she was about to take my t shirt off, but I grabbed her wrists she looked up at me.

"What Comrade, getting a little to mu-" She stopped mid sentence and screamed when she saw Vic, Vic interrupted screaming "Ewwww, Dimka and Roza are getting it on!" and she ran out.

Roza blushed tremendously, she tried hiding her face in her hands but I pulled them aside.

"Roza look at me," I told her gently.

"No" she simply said.

I gently cupped her face and tilted her head up.

"Roza, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. What we did was perfectly natural," I told her carefully, not wanting to embarrass her further.

"I know but that doesn't mean I want everyone seeing us, I mean kissing is fine but she saw me kissing your chest and you and-"I kissed her soft and slow, reveling in the sweet taste of her, she moved one hand to my hair tugging and pulling it, god it was such a turn on when she did that but Roza pulled away.

"No, we are not getting caught again" She said laughing, she got up to make her way downstairs, I got up took her hand and followed her.

Christian's POV:

Ok. So I got the wrong invoice, big deal. Lissa didn't have to carry on about it though.

_Flashback;_

_I made my way home from the flight center getting the invoice for our plane tickets. When I had finally arrived home I wanted to sleep, so I will quickly give Lissa the invoice and then sleep. I had just handed her the invoice and started walking away when she stepped in front of me from no where._

"_What the hell is this?" She said her face turning pink; I was surprised she never swears._

"_The invoice" I said, what else would it be?_

"_No, it's not its someone else's! Did you not read it before just accepting it, god men sometimes! Just go back there and get me the right one" She shoved it into my hand and stalked off._

So here I was getting the _right_ one for her, I love that women like crazy but sometimes she was infuriating, I noticed they were just closing the shop. Shit Lissa would murder me if I didn't get that invoice. A lady was just closing the door, and I quickly shoved my foot in the way.

"Excuse me sir, but we're closing" She said.

"Sorry, but I really need you to print me an invoice for some plane tickets. I got the wrong one, please I need them today" I begged the lady.

"Ok" She said opening the door for me.

I handed the right invoice to Lissa, she took it and gave me a massive smile then she landed a sugary sweet kiss on my lips.

"Thanks sweetie" She said, and walked away.

Rose's POV:

I was so embarrassed after what Victoria had witnessed. When Dimitri and I entered the dining room to get some breakfast Victoria was grinning at us, I just ignored her the best I could. Victoria would never let me live this down, I was just about to go back to the bedroom when Dimitri said he would be up in a minute, I kissed him on the cheek and pretended to go back to the bedroom but I hid behind the wall. I heard Victoria speaking to Dimitri.

"So? When are you going to do it?" I heard Victoria ask Dimitri.

"On Saturday, I don't want to talk about. What she hears? I don't want to spoil it" Dimitri said, shushing her. I heard him making his was out the dining room and I quickly ran to his bedroom.

When I got there I had a little bit of time to think before he came back. What was he doing on Saturday? Did it have anything to do about me? It could be about someone else, my birthday was on Saturday. Maybe he knew, I wasn't going to get excited for my birthday, it was always the same my mother never got me anything what would make it different here? Plus I didn't want anyone getting me anything. I would just have to wait till Saturday.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think, and could anyone let me know if you want a sequel in the reviews. Thank you! Love you guys:)**


	24. Final Touches

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, and subscribes! I appreciate all the feedback you have given me! I have actually planned my next fanfic, its completely different to this one and I will be posting it shortly after I finish this one. For now I have decided that the next chapter will be the last, unless I can think of something for a sequel I would love to write a sequel for you guys but I don't think there would be anything to write about, but I'm going to try to come up with a sequel if you guy really want one:) and I have posted the rest of the outfits on my profile. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Lissa's POV:

We were all at the airport, each of us had checked in our luggage and we were now boarding the plane. We were all seated together on the plane, and it didn't take long before we were flying.

_17 hours later…_

We finally landed in Siberia, we had to take two connecting flights and I am exhausted! We decided to split into groups of two and take the hire cars to drive to the hotel, our group only included: Christian and I. Christian drove and I sat shotgun, I must have fallen asleep because Christian gently woke me up, gently shaking me, and it was night already.

"Baby, we're here" he said, and kissed me on the cheek.

He slowly helped me up, and we collected our bags out the trunk of the car, all of us shared hotel room in couples, Adrian and Sydney, Mia and Eddie, Janine and Abe, and Mikhail and Sonya, Natalie and Mason, but Ivan had his own hotel room. Abe had given me some of Dimitri's friend's contacts as well, I felt bad that Ivan had no one to share a hotel room with; I heard he and Dimitri were bodyguards here in Russia.

So we each entered our hotel rooms. I had an early night I had to get up and plan Rose's birthday party. I fell straight into a blissful sleep.

_Next day…_

I woke up snuggled in Christians embrace; I shot out of bed ready to plan the birthday party. I had a long list of things to do; first I called the bartender I organized for her to be there after we gave Rose the surprise. I walked over to Christian and woke him up.

"Snap snap, time to get up" I said, and ripped the blanket off of him. I wasn't cold because I had already changed into pink, with silver patterned jeans, white lace top and a sweater with lace, and some grey Bear paw boots. "You need to help plan the birthday party for Rose," I told him firmly, but Christian pulled the blanket back over him and mumbled something incoherently before turning around to go back to sleep.

This time I pulled the blanket right off the bed and slapped him.

"Christian! Get up!" I squealed.

"Fine, but you're lucky I love you so much" he huffed, and got up and started changing.

"I need you to go shopping and get me some streamers, party hats, and whatever else is on the list" I handed him the list, his eyes went wide and he gulped.

"And I have to get all of this?" He asked unbelieving.

"Yes" I simply said and walked off.

A few moments later I heard the door close, assuming he went out to buy the birthday things.

So far I had called in the bartender, some band that played here that apparently was good, and a catering group, I had Dimitri taking Rose out the whole day on her birthday so when she came back everything was perfectly planned and decorated for her, so what else did I need?... Shopping! I need to get Rose a birthday present! I collected any random handbag and stuffed my purse in and ran out, only then remembering Christian had taken our car.

_Knock, knock_

Adrian opened the door, his hair was ruffled evidence he had just woken up and he was shirtless, and in sweatpants.

"Hey Adrian, do you mind if I use your car?" I asked politely.

"Uh, sure" He said, and went back inside to find the keys and returned about a minute later giving them to me.

"Thank you" I said, and he just smiled and closed the door.

I quickly jumped in the car and found an address for shops on the GPS in the car and drove off in pursuit of the perfect birthday present for Rose.

Dimitri POV:

I couldn't believe I was asking Rose to marry me tomorrow, on her birthday. Would she even say yes? I was hoping to god she would. Mama had given me the perfect wedding ring to give Roza, it was a bronze color with leaves wrapping around a small diamond. Would this ring be enough for Roza? I hoped she loved me enough to marry me. I would have to wait for her birthday to find out. Tomorrow.

I did have the perfect day planned out for her tomorrow, I was going to take her out to breakfast, we could look around the town again, bring her to the park and propose to her there. I could wait to her beautiful eyes to shine, I only hope they would.

Lissa's POV:

I have found the perfect birthday present for Rose, she is going to love it.

I had everything planned out for Rose's birthday party now, everyone was here and I just hoped that Rose would love it.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Love you guys:)**


	25. Don't Give Up

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews and subscribes! Thank you so much for your loyalty throughout this story! There's a lemon in this story, I want to give a shout out to:**

**Romitrifan**

**My Sexy Russian**

**Comrade**

**I cant PM these guys to thank them for their great feedback and reviews!**

**So I hope you enjoy!**

Rose's POV:

I felt myself shaking; no someone else was shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes and I heard that beautiful voice I love way too much telling me to wake up.

"Urgh. Comrade, what's the time?" I told him.

"Its eight o'clock" He said simply.

"What? Why did you wake me up so early?" I told him, rolling over to go back to sleep.

"Because I plan to take my beautiful girlfriend out for breakfast today" He told me in that because deep voice of his.

"Ooh ok" I said, always ready for food, Dimtiri laughed but it sounds a little _nervous?_ This brought me back to Dimitri and Vic's conversation a few days ago.

_Flashback_

"_So? When are you going to do it?" I heard Victoria ask Dimitri._

"_On Saturday, I don't want to talk about. What she hears? I don't want to spoil it" Dimitri said, shushing her. I heard him making his was out the dining room and I quickly ran to his bedroom._

I shivered, was Dimitri going to break up with me? Was that what that was all about? Dimitri noticing my changed gripped my shoulders.

"Hey, Roza what's wrong? You feeling ok? If you're not well we don't have to go-" I interrupted his babbling by putting a finger over his lips.

"I'm fine Comrade, come on lets get ready" I pulled him towards the show.

I loved having showers with Dimitri, it was no sex. It was sensual and relaxing, sure there would be a few touching and sneaky kisses but that was it. I was in the middle of showering with Dimitri when a thought struck me hard I almost fell over.

"Dimitri, do you ever think about getting married? Having kids?" I asked. Because I was ready, and I wanted it with Dimitri and no one else. No one in this world could make me happier that Dimitri.

"Where's this all coming from Roza?" He asked, and suddenly I felt stupid.

"You know what? Never mind, it was stupid" I turned the shower off, and started to open the shower door when think arms enveloped me and turned me around so fast, Dimitri kissed me so fiercely then my knees buckled if Dimitri wasn't holding me so tight against him I would have fallen. He let go but still held me close his palms cupped my face tilting my head up so I couldn't look away from him.

"Roza" He growled "Don't turn away from me like that" growling again, what brought out this darker side in him? "Don't walk away from me, I cant see you walking away again, I just-" He stopped for a minute and carried on "I think about getting married all the time Roza, and its only you. It will always be you Roza," He simply said.

We got out of the shower refreshed, and happy. I felt like dressing up for Dimitri today, so I dressed into a brownish pinkish dress with leaves and flowers on it, with a cream colored trench coat, and black heels. I collected my handbag, and scarf and saw Dimitri was dressed up to in jeans and a green shirt, it was a little dressier that usual. I quickly curled my hair and pinned it to the side.

We went to the same restraint the day he bought me the ring and necklace, we had the same food; Blini. We finished it quickly and he paid the waitress and took hold of my hand and we looked at the shops again, and then I saw a beautiful park, more like botanical gardens it was gorgeous. Dimitri obviously noticing I wanted to go walk through the park took my hand and we walked over to the park.

We had been walking around this park for what seemed like an hour, Dimitri seemed to be nervous. _Oh god was he going to break up with me? Was that what the breakfast was for?_ Then suddenly Dimitri stopped and looked at me, he took my hand and cleared his throat.

"Roza, ever since I met you and ever since our first kiss I knew from that moment on you were the one, the only one for me. Roza, I love you with all my heart and I want to make you the happiest wife, would you do the honors of making me the happiest man and marry me" He when down on one knee and opened an old looking box, and inside revealed the most beautiful ring I had ever seen, it looked bronze with leaves wrapping around a small diamond, it took my breath away.

I couldn't believe I thought Dimitri was going to break up with me! I remembered I was just standing there and gawking at him, I sunk down and hugged him so hard I let go and screamed.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you Dimitri! But wait did you just think of it now, you know in the shower this morning?" I asked him, hoping not.

"God no! I have been thinking about this for the whole week!" He said, then taking the ring out the box he ever so gently slid it on my finger, and the ring fit perfectly.

I kissed him hard, with tongue and everything not caring who were watching, then Dimitri picked me up and twirled me around; he put me down and then took my hand.

"Roza, we should probably head home its getting dark," He said warily, looking up at the sky. I took his hand and we made our way back to the car to drive home.

Lissa's POV:

We all arrived at the Belikov's, we had brought all the tools to decorate their house so when Rose came back with Dimitri we would surprise her and have everything ready for her, Dimitri's family welcomed us in very politely. We didn't let them do anything we also wanted them to relax.

I got Christian to put up the fairy lights everywhere, and I decorated their big table by laying out a white table cloth to cover the table, then setting out all the crockery and cutlery then putting three clear vases in the middle with a bunch of deep red roses in each, and two silver candles on each end of the table.

Janine and Abe put up the balloons and streamers, and the happy birthday sign, the balloons and streamers were also red and silver as they were the theme colors. Adrian and Sydney set up the music together making a playlist of some of the songs Rose might like.

The caterer had already started on the food. Rose would be coming back soon, I made sure Christian had set up the fairy light. Christian had set it up perfectly he put some on the stairs so they were outlined, and some on the roof he also had extra so he put them up outside, as we would also be outside for her birthday party.

Christian had also set up two seated tables with white table cloth, with a clear vase with the same deep red roses and one single candle and the crockery and cutlery, Overall Christian had made everything beautiful outside looked gorgeous, we made sure not to put the outside area in front of the house otherwise Rose would know straight away so we put the outside area at the back.

We had everything set up, the bartender had arrived and set up the mini bar, our decorated helped us with the idea of how we were going to plan this with the theme colors and the fairy lights, and it turned out beautiful. The caterer had made beautiful Russian foods and desserts, all the men had changed into tuxedos and the ladies dressed into gorgeous dresses we had all placed each of our presents on a table in the dining room.

It had just gotten dark, and I noticed a car coming towards the house. We turned the lights off and everyone found a place to hide, we heard Dimitri and Rose talking but it was very muffled then the door opened and everyone jumped up.

"SURPRISE!" we all shouted

Rose looked truly shocked, she gasped.

"Oh my gosh guys! You came all the way to Russia just for me!" Rose actually squealed!

She ran up to each of us and hugged us tightly, and then she spotted her parents and hugged them both and they whispered something in her ear.

I noticed something very shimmery in her finger, I gasped realizing she turned her head towards me and she smiled she ran towards me and hugged me.

"Rose, did Dimitri propose" I asked, and she blushed and I got my answer.

"Yes" she said and we both screamed like high school girls.

All the guys looked at us weirdly, and we both blushed and murmured apologies.

We all had some Russian vodka from the mini bar, of course we drank it slowly it was the strongest alcohol I had ever had then we each sat down at the table ready for some dinner.

Roses POV:

I couldn't believe all my friends and family were here, had Dimitri planned this?

I had just thanked my parents for coming all the way here, Abe leaned down to whisper something to me.

"Happy birthday Kiz, you should thank Lissa as well she planned everything I just gave her the money to do it". I heard Lissa gasp from across the room, I left my parents and ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Rose, did Dimitri propose?" she asked, and I blushed ultimately giving her the answer.

"Yes" I said, and then we both started screaming excitedly.

Then all the guys looked at us oddly and we apologized.

Then we sat down for dinner, looking forward to the food. For entrees our caterer served us Solenaya Ryba-salmon cured in vodka, dill, sea salt & sugar on rye bread. We all finished it quickly, it tasted delicious. Then for the main we were served Sibirskie Pelmeni-Siberian meat dumplings cooked, served with fresh dill and sour cream. When we finished up everyone lead me to a table stacked with presents from each person, Lissa handed them out to me telling me who each present was from.

She handed me a small box covered in cute wrapping paper, I teared the wrapping paper off and then opened the small box and inside revealed a small locket on one side there was a picture of me and Lissa we had taken a while ago, and on the other side was a picture of my parents a stray tear leaked I quickly wiped it away before anyone saw, then Lissa opened her locked I didn't know she was wearing and i saw she had the same locket with a picture of us and on the other side her family.

"Thank you Liss, this means a lot" I said and hugged her again.

Then Lissa handed me another present this one was from Mason and Natalie, I opened it, and it was some cute ankle boots, I gave them both another hug.

And it went on like that until all of the presents were opened.

I ended up with a bottle of perfume called Pure Poison from my mother, a very expensive Betsey Johnson bracelet from Abe, a gorgeous dress from Sydney and Adrian, Eddie bought me a pretty red scarf, and Mia bought me a pretty pink dress as well, and Christian put money into the locket as well, After Olena pulled me aside so she could give me her present in private, she handed me a small little box.

"Oh Olena you didn't have to" I told her, smiling. I opened the box and inside was a beautiful gold and black bracelet.

"Olena I cant except this" I told her, handing it back.

"No, Roza. This is my grandmothers bracelet she gave it to me when I got married when I was your age, I want you to have it now" She protested.

"Thank you so much Olena, this means so much" I said, and hugged her tightly.

She wrapped the bracelet around me and told me to go back and join the party.

We all went outside and it was beautiful, there were more fairy light and lots of tables for two with vases of red roses, and single candles. Dimitri and I took a seat and we drank wine together. Dimitri took my hand; he leaned over towards me to whisper something in my ear.

"Don't forget you forget about me present" he whispered.

"I promise" I said and smiled.

Then some music started playing, it was "Don't Give Up" by The Maine. Dimitri took my hand and led my over to a empty space in front of the tables and we slow danced, it felt good to have him hold me he radiated perfect warmth.

I was starting to get tired, and by the looks of it so was everyone else, it was almost midnight everyone started leaving slowly, and soon everyone except Lissa, Christian Abe and my mother were left they stayed to clean up they told us to go get some sleep as I started to climb the stairs Dimitri took my hand.

"You didn't forget did you" he said, and then I remembered Dimitri stilled had a present for me.

"Of course not comrade!" I told him, and then we quickly left.

Dimitri drove us to a hotel in town, he had checked in and we were now in our hotel suite, Dimitri's surprise was to stay in the hotel and relax for the weekend and just order room service. I had just jumped on the bed and started to relax when someone knocked on the door, Dimitri opened it and it was a lady from room service she left a tray of food in the room and left.

**(Lemon starts here)**

Dimitri and I were laying on the bed and eating strawberries dipped in chocolate, I suddenly had a fun idea I dipped my finger in chocolate and put it on Dimitri's neck he gave me a cheeky grin saying he knew what I was up to, he exposed his neck and I licked it off, he moaned at the feel of my tongue on his neck.

I suddenly knew what I wanted and I shed Dimitri's and my jacket, and Dimitri must have known as well because he ripped off my dress and, I followed ripped off his t shirt I turned him over and started kissing his chest he immediately ran his fingers through my hair, and he moaned I could feel his hard muscles flexing.

He was still laying on the bed and I moved down and I started unbuttoning his jeans and I quickly pulled them off, he was left lying in his underwear and my in mine, his eyes were filled with lust and hunger.

In a flash he was on top of me kissing me senseless, he, licked my bottom lip begging for entrance and I happily gave it to him, his tongue tasted spicy on mine he fought our tongues in what seemed like an endless battle, he undid my bra and through it somewhere on the floor he leaned down and took one breast in his mouth, his tongue was hot on my breast I moaned continuously I tugged and pulled at his hair, Dimitri palmed my other breast.

I couldn't stand it anymore I flipped him over and slowly slid down his boxers until they were off, then slowly I slid his erection in my mouth and slowly started sucking him I switched to his balls and sucked on the silky skin, he groaned deep and his head fell back in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck Roza, just like that," he moaned deep.

Then I took him back in my mouth and without gaging managed to get him deep down my throat, and he let out another loud moan, pulling hard on my hard.

Dimitri flipped me over and ripped off my underwear, and he licked my core I gasped at the amazing sensation he then pushed three fingers in me and started pumping, I could feel I was closer and fingers started going faster until I came so hard I screamed Dimitri's name.

Dimitri leaned over me and kissed me so passionately, then he looked deep into my eyes.

"I want you so bad Roza" he said deeply.

"I-I want you to Dimitri" I stammered, nervous at the idea at finally having sex with Dimitri, I wanted him so badly though and he was so big I knew it was going to hurt a lot.

"Dimitri, I haven't done this before-had sex-please don't think any less-" he interrupted me by kissed me again, with so much love and passion

" Roza it pleases me that you haven't had sex with anyone else, it pains me to just imagine you with another man, I love you Roza and I could never think less of you" he said, and from that moment on I felt completely confident that Dimitri would take care of me, make sure not to hurt me.

He moved his hips closer to mine, and then wrapped my legs around his hips and he slowly moved his erection of my entrance.

"I love you Roza" he said before thruster deep inside me, I gasped loudly at the sharp pain, Dimitri obviously worried he looked at me with a concern in his eyes.

"Roza, Baby, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" he starting to pull away, but I moved my hands on his waist keeping him there.

"No its fine, I just need a minute" I said, still feeling the sharp pain.

I could see he was fighting a battle within himself, he wanted friction wanted some sort of movement and the pain was starting to fade until I felt nothing but Dimitri, it was like I was suddenly consumed by him I grinded my hips against his and he took this as his cue to start thrusting, he started out thrusting slowly.

I took his face in mine, and looked deep in his eyes.

"Mmmm. Harder Dimtiri." I said, and he started thrusting faster he moaned low and deep.

"Uhhh, yes Roza. Feels so good, so tight" he said, turning me on. "Ебать да так жарко, так мокрый" he grunted, as he started thrusting harder and faster.

I felt him throbbing inside me, I knew he was close I felt the ecstasy building

"Fuck Roza, look at me" He growled, and we looked deep into each others eyes, he gave three final hard thrusts, and we both came hard.

"Fuck Roza" Dimitri growled, and he came inside me.

**(Lemons finished)**

Dimitri collapsed on top of me, our breath coming hard.

"That felt-" Dimitri said, before I interrupted.

"Fucking great" I said, amazed.

Dimitri let out a low chuckle.

"How was it for your first time? Are you sore?" Dimitri asked

"It was amazing Dimitri, thank you for making my first time so wonderful it was more than I ever could have dreamed of, thank you Dimitri. I love you. I am sore but only a little but its worth it" I told him truthfully.

"I love you to Roza, so much it hurts" he said then kissed me tenderly, he wrapped us both in blanket and I fell asleep wrapped in his embrace. I couldn't wait till we got married, maybe we would have kids someday and then a thought just hit me Dimitri didn't use a condom and I haven't use birth control in years. _Shit._

**A/N: Uh oh! So I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, and if you guys put in the review you want a sequel then I will definitely write one for you! I am going to be starting a new story for you guys, I will add an AN to this fanfic to give you the summary I plan on having two sequels to this next story! So thank you so much again for giving me great feedback and reviews! Love you guys! :)**


	26. AN: Info on sequel!

**A/N: Hey Guys! Due to all the great feedback and the huge amount of people wanting a sequel, I'm going to write a sequel! I have to plan it out and stuff so it could take me some time I will post another authors note once I have everything ready, and I'm going to make it as a new story so I want post the sequel up on this fanfic anymore, and I'm thinking about giving it a different name, or maybe just like part two. So I will try not to take to long! Love You Guys! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews!**

**Lovies Kelly**


	27. AN Sequel Posted

**A/N: Hey guys! I've posted the first chapter of the sequel its called My New Wife, PMed and gave me the idea for the new name, so thank you ! Thank you guys again for all your reviews and subscribes! Love you guys:)**


End file.
